Stray
by Illumi Senri
Summary: Luffy is the carefree youngest son of the Prime Minister, pampered and loved. He saw the world as a beautiful and wonderful place. Trafalgar Law was an orphan who lived his life doing his best to survive another day, he steal, he cheat and he sold his body. Life is nothing short of a living hell for him. But one fateful night, their lives suddenly intertwined. (Law x Luffy)
1. Chapter 1

_I ran away from them._

 _I didn't get away unscathed.._

 _I found myself half crawling half walking away from that dark alley.. Clutching my side that is bleeding profusely. Wondering if the wound is more than fatal enough to kill me. I don't even know why I even tried crawling away from that place._

 _I know that the alleyway already became puddles of blood. Even if the wound is not fatal, I'm losing too much blood. I'm probably just half conscious, forcing myself to walk even though I can no longer feel the pain. I only feel the numbness that start spreading from my side to my fingertips._

 _A coldness and dizziness that is surely spelling my doom as clear as day. There is nobody in my life that I could ask for help. I had always been alone and I did my best to survive until now. I did everything that I could to survive until this day.._

 _I though death would give me relief.._

 _Now that I was close to death, I found myself hating this accursed fate of mine. I'm not afraid to die, but I don't want to die like this, in this place, in the dark alley, alone. Nobody would mourn for me, or even claim my corpse. This flimsy existence is all I have ever since I was born 26 years ago._

 _Why am I even trying so hard?_

 _Maybe because I refused to simply just die in the ditch that I had tried so hard to escape all my life. I had never wanted this kind of life. I don't want to die like a stray dog in this alleyway. I never wish for anything fancy in my entire life and I have never ask God for mercy before. I have already accepted that I was born unlucky._

 _Why am I even born?_

 _This existence means nothing. There is not a single thing that I could call a moment of happiness in my life. I never had any real friends and nobody truly cared for me. Every single day is a fight of survival. I did everything I could to survive. I steal, I cheat and I sold my body._

 _There is nothing left of me now, and I'm just going to die a meaningless death…_

 _Then I fell down.. I can no longer feel the discomfort of a hard concrete, nor the wound in my side. Only the comforting numbness that starts enveloping me is left. I closed my eyes. I wouldn't fight anymore. It's already enough. Just let me die already.._

" _Hey..! Hey..! Are you okay?! I'm going to call an ambulance, please hold on..!" A young man's voice echoed in my head and I wonder if I was already delusional.._

" _Hey, please stay with me, help will be coming soon..!" I fluttered my eyes open to see a raven haired teen hovering over me, concern written all over his face._

 _I so badly wanted to say 'enough, just go away and let me die'.. Only to realize that I no longer had the strength to even utter a single word.._

 _I tried to wave him away weakly, but the raven haired teen just caught my arm between his hands and cradled it "Don't worry, you'll be fine.." the teen reassured me once again.._

 _Then the darkness descended.._

 **12:24 AM**

Monkey D. Luffy knew that it was already too late to go home. He sneaked out again to hang out with his friends. If his Gramps find out, he'll probably be grounded, that's why he mentally remind himself to give something to his caretaker Zoro and his cook Sanji so they wouldn't tattle.

He was running late though, and he was tempted to call Zoro to drive the car, even though he hated being pampered by the luxury his name and lineage bring. He just wanted to live normally, that's why he moved out of the Main House and decided to live in a normal apartment instead. But no, his stubborn Gramps wouldn't agree, he only relented when he said he'll bring Zoro and Sanji along and they get to pick the place.

His brothers picked the place and he still ended up living in a luxurious penthouse in the most expensive residential area in the city. Really, he was being pampered by the whole family. Luffy decided to take a shortcut in the alley. He was running _really_ late. He might avoid getting thrashed by his gramps, but there's no avoiding Zoro and Sanji's anger.

It was a dark alley in between two tall buildings. It was just about one of the busiest streets during the day, but eerily deprived from human presence at night. He was in a hurry, when he accidentally stumbled into something and almost fell down head first in the concrete. When Luffy take a good look, he was startled to find a human in a puddle of blood.

 _He's still breathing.._

He might've been shocked at first, but he easily collected himself and call for an ambulance, He also called Zoro and Sanji for good measure because he planned to go with the man to the hospital. He tried not to move the wounded man for fear of hurting him or make the injury worse.

He tried talking to the man. To Luffy's relief, the man opened his eyes. For a moment, Luffy is startled. Gray eyes. He certainly didn't expect that eye color. It was the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, and yet it was cold, steely and haunted.

He tried to tell the man to keep holding on, that help is coming soon. The man tried to reach for something and he caught his hand. It was cold and he tried to warm it up using his own. "Please, stay with me.." He kept telling the man.

In this dark alley, where they are the only two people around, Luffy felt like time is ticking in his ears and he was almost frantic. If the ambulance dn't come soon, this man would die.

 _I don't want him to die.._

Luffy is surprised at his own thought for he never felt something this strongly to somebody. There was something about this mysterious man with the beautiful gray eyes that draw him in. No, he wouldn't let this person die.

Relief flooded to Luffy's body when the ambulance came. He went with them. As he was waiting in the lobby, Zoro came. Far from angry, he was worried about what he had gotten himself into and just told the truth. "I just found him in the alley."

"If you don't know the guy, then let's just go home. There's no reason for you to stay here." Zoro said simply. Despite being called in this ungodly hour, he still came for him even though he told him that there's no need to. Luffy knows it's not simply because it's his job, he knew that Zoro genuinely carefor him as he was his childhood friend.

"No I don't want to.. I'm staying here. There is something about that guy.." Luffy started saying, but he couldn't quite put it into words.

"Something?" Zoro frowned..

"I don't know, just that.. I know I shouldn't leave him alone.." I explained lamely.

"You can always come back tomorrow, let's go home for no.."

"No..!" Luffy said stubbornly.

Before Zoro could argue further, the doctor came out of the emergency room. "How is he, doctor?" Luffy asked immediately.

"He's no longer in danger, but he lost too much blood. He probably won't be waking up anytime soon. I got two bullets. It's lucky that no vital organs are hit, but I had to remove his spleen though.. Are you related to the man..?" The doctor asked suspiciously.

Luffy gasped. He certainly didn't expect gunshot wounds, "He was shot? No, he's not related to me in any way. I just found him in.." Luffy started narrating the address and how he found the man.

"I see, then that's good. We have to report this to the police, It seems like mafia is involved. There is no identification ID or wallet on him but his body is covered in tribal tattoos that I suspect marking from a group he belonged to." The doctor informed them. Relieved that they were not related in any way to the man they suspected to be a mafia member.

"Wait.. Wait..! You can't get the police involved..! What if he was targeted?! He'll be killed if they knew…" Luffy said, he was clearly agitated. But he doesn't care whether the guy is a mafia or not. There was something about the nameless man that he couldn't just turn his back on to.

"That's police business. Let them handle this." The doctor said uncaringly.

"Wait please, you can't inform the police.." Luffy said almost pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, but it's the law. All the gunshot patients had to be reported or the hospital might be stripped of its license"

"Zoro, please… please do something.." when Luffy looked like he would cry, Zoro sighed hopelessly. It was rare for Luffy to beg for something this badly, he couldn't just turn it down..

Zoro held Luffy's dad's business card to the doctor and the doctor's eyes widened. "I work for the Prime Minister, maybe we can work something out." The doctor guided Zoro in his office. Luffy finally allowed himself to sigh in relief.

 **3 Days Later**

Law woke up in a hospital bed and he was more than just surprised. He was sure that he already died, but it seems like fate had wanted him to suffer more. He had nowhere to go and there are some dangerous people after him.

He couldn't pay for the hospital either. He doesn't have a health insurance or even a social security number. He doesn't have a decent job or people he could ask for money. Therefore he decided to just run away from the hospital even though his wounds hurt.

 _Why do I have to keep living anyway?! Why do I have to keep existing in this world that hates me so much?!_

He was fuelled by rage. There is no meaning for him to keep living this wretched life. When he finally thought he could get away finally, he still survived. He was ready to pull out the needle on his arm when the door opened.

A raven haired teen carrying baskets filled with fruits came in. The teen's eyes widened when he saw that he was awake. "Oh good, you're awake..! You've been sleeping for three days. Did you call a doctor already?"

"No."He frowned. So he was out of it for three days? "Who are you?"

"I'm the one who found you in the alley, my name is Luffy. I'm so glad you're okay now. Wait, I'll go call the doctor." The teen said while smiling. Law grabbed the teen's hand before he could walk out to call a doctor.

"Wait..! Don't call a doctor. Who told you to save me?!" Law said angrily to the teen.

"Wh-What am I supposed to do? You were bleeding so badly and you might die.." The teen said, stuttering a bit. Clearly startled by the sudden burst of anger.

"You should've just walked away and let me die..! There is nothing for me in this life anyway..! I don't have a family, friends or a decent work waiting for me. Nobody could care less if I died, so why do you have to play nice?! Clearly my existence has no meaning.." Law knows he's being unreasonable to get angry at the teen for saving him, but right now he's the only person he could vent his anger on.

Law was so sure the teen would run away after his outburst. But contrary to his expectation, the teen called Luffy hold his hand firmly. "No, there is no existence that has no meaning. You just haven't found yours yet." Luffy said, tears glistening on the teen's round eyes.

"What do you know?! It looks like you're one of those people who never experienced a single hardship in his entire life. I don't even have the money or the insurance to pay for this shit. I don't even have a home to go back to..!" Law said and he tried to pull his hand away but Luffy holds it firmly..

"If that's the case… Then come live with me.."

 **Disclaimers:**

 **I don't own One Piece. Thank you very much for reading. Suggestions, opinions and constructive criticisms are very much welcome. English is not my native language so please forgive the wrong grammars and point it out to me. I'm just new to the Lawlu fandom. Please feel free to pm me your Tumblr account and I'll follow you..**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated. I've been writing awfully lot today..! I'm so inspired by Doflamingo's song Shinjidai no Saga, for some reason..! That song is so cool..! I can't believe that I find that cooler than Law's Lost in Shinsekai. Have you guys heard it yet?**


	2. Chapter 2

_I managed to snatch a sizable and elegant looking purse today. Before I could take a look at the loot, I have to run as fast as I can, making a beeline out of many people and entering some obscured alley when I can. The woman already started shrieking "THIEF!" on top of her lungs, that's why I had to run or the police will get me.._

 _I was out of breath and accidentally stumbled on a blond man in black suit and tie about to enter his fancy car. I stumbled. His guards on a black suit grabbed my shoulder. "Watch where you're going brat..! What's this, a purse..! A thief, huh.. We ought to turn you in.." The man also in black suit smiled sadistically at me._

 _I clutched the purse harder in my chest. If I lost this now, I wouldn't be able to eat today. I haven't had anything decent to eat since a week ago. "Vergo, don't bully the child." The blond man chided the one grabbing his shoulder. "You're quite brave, young thief.." I glared at the man._

" _Oh, and you got the guts. What's this? You're also quite a looker even though you're filthy and wearing rags, especially the eyes. You have beautiful eyes." The blond man said, cupping my face to look at him closely .I struggled as hard as I can, but the man named Vergo had me._

" _You're still too young for the sex business, but I can see you had the potential. But then again, there are many people who prefer young ones. Your looks can definitely cater special kind of customer.." The blond man smiled at me, but it seems more sinister than reassuring although I didn't understand half of what he just said._

 _The blond man pulled a business card from his wallet along with a few bills and gave them to me. I was puzzled. "If you ever found yourself in the verge of starving to death with nowhere to go, you know where to find me. I like you.." He laughed and get in his expensive looking car_

 _Two weeks later, I found myself seeking that man._

 **HOSPITAL**

For three days, Luffy had waited patiently for the nameless man to wake up. For reasons that he couldn't quite explain or understand himself, he felt drawn to the man. To the gray eyes, that looked so beautiful yet haunted at the same time. There is something about this stranger that made him want to stay by his side, despite the warnings he got from Zoro.

" _My instinct is definitely telling me, this guy is bad news. You already helped him plenty enough, so you don't have to stick your nose to where it doesn't belong.." Zoro said seriously at the time he just finished talking to the hospital about secrecy of the man's admission to the hospital._

 _Luffy rolled his eyes. "You know its fine. I have you and Sanji. You'll definitely protect me." Luffy grinned._

 _That's when Zoro knew he had lost the battle. Or maybe he had no hopes of winning from the start once Luffy used his puppy eyes. Luffy rarely asked for anything, and if ever it's not even materialistic, it's always for somebody else. He sighed "If you say so, just be careful okay?".._

" _Yep..!" Luffy just nodded absentmindedly. Zoro already sensed trouble a mile away and hoping and wishing that his instinct is wrong, but he had never been._

When Luffy made his way to the hospital that day, he didn't expect the man to be awake, but he was almost humming in anticipation on the way. There is something about the guy, that's all Luffy could say. Because even he himself did not fully comprehend what that something was. It's just getting to him, the beautiful gray eyes, the bloody hand he protectively held and the dangerous air that's coming from the man.

Luffy had always been pretty confident about people. He sees the good and the evil, something that he couldn't fully explain to anybody, but his instinct is always spot-on, even his countless friends commended him for it. But this man is definitely dangerous, Luffy knew that and at the same time, he knew that the man is not evil. A weird combination that intrigued and drawn him.

Luffy found the guy awake and clearly agitated, a wild look in his piercingly gray eyes and disheveled blue black hair. Luffy greeted him normally and when he was about to call for a doctor, he was grabbed forcefully. It was quite painful, but he tried not to wince.

"Wait..! Don't call a doctor. Who told you to save me?!" The man angrily said. Luffy is now confused, of course he would save him. That's what a person is supposed to do when you found someone bleeding to death in an alley.

"Wh-What am I supposed to do? You were bleeding so badly and you might die.." Luffy just said, stuttering because he doesn't know how to answer the question or didn't fully understand because as far as he knows, what he did was perfectly normal.

"You should've just walked away and let me die..! There is nothing for me in this life anyway..! I don't have a family, friends or a decent work waiting for me. Nobody could care less if I died, so why do you have to play nice?! Clearly my existence has no meaning.." The man said. There's a sudden dull ache in Luffy's chest at the man's blunt words. Every living thing has a purpose. Suddenly he felt strangely lonely for the man he barely knew because this stranger truly believed he wasn't needed. That's sad, really sad that he could cry.

Luffy wasn't a least bit frightened, he held his ground and look at the piercingly gray eyes staring intently at him with anger."No, there is no existence that has no meaning. You just haven't found yours yet." Luffy said, tearing up a bit.

 _This man is alone, he had no other people for him. He was lonely…_

"What do you know?! It looks like you're one of those people who never experienced a single hardship in his entire life. I don't even have the money or the insurance to pay for this shit. I don't even have a home to go back to..!" When the man said that, Luffy already knew the course of action he would take. It didn't even take him long and he didn't even think about it, as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

"If that's the case… Then come live with me.."

(Law's POV)

 _What's with this teen?_

That's the things running through his mind, when the teen named Luffy just blurted that out. "Oi, do you know what you're saying?" He asked testily, wondering if he hadn't heard it right.

"Yup. I just said you can come live with me if you've nowhere to go." The teen named Luffy said while grinning. _He had an adorably cute smile_ , is what Law thought, but stopped himself.

"Did you listen to a word I said? I don't have a family or work. I'm broke and I couldn't even pay for the hospital bills because I don't even have a cent in my name." Law said, he was getting annoyed by Luffy's smile. He found it cute but at the same time annoying, because it was full of innocence, something he had lost a long time ago.

"Yeah, I heard you. I'll pay for your hospital bills so don't worry about it and take your time to recuperate, then you can live with me." Luffy said, grinning innocently again.

Law frowned. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, go ahead.." Luffy said.

"Are you my parent?"

"No.."

"Are you a long lost relative of mine….?"

"No.."

"Are you my lover?"

"No, definitely not..!" Luffy answered while blushing.

"Are you my friend, then?" Law asked finally.

"Not yet, but I intend to be…" Luffy said, his voice full of sincerity but Law's eyes only narrowed in suspicion.

Experience in life had taught Law that sweet words always hide a catch. For a person who had worked for everything in his life, for money, for food, for shelter and for affection, to be suddenly offered by something like this by a complete stranger is definitely weird. As weird as suddenly winning a lottery without buying any tickets..

He wasn't awake for so long and that's when he finally took a notice that this is a private room. Based on the bandaged wound in his sides and how badly hurt he is as he remembered, he definitely undergo an operation. The hospital bills is probably astronomical that a person like him would stagger at the bill.

Yet, this kid who looked like a commoner is offering to pay for his bills and even invited him to live with him. Taking in the teen closely, Luffy is only wearing walking shorts, slippers and blue t-shirt, no brand names whatsoever. He had to wonder is Luffy is making fun of him if he can really pay for the bills.

"Are you serious?" Law just asked finally after a moment of silence.

"Of course I am." Luffy said, again with that adorable smile.

"Can you even pay for it?" Law asked suspiciously.

Luffy sighed. "Just leave the rest to me. The doctor said before that you have to stay here for at least two weeks.."

"Two weeks?!" Law had done a quick mental math on how much bill would that be. A private room, expensive operation and two weeks confinement. _How much money is that?_

"Well yeah. You were shot, almost bleed to death and you've undergone a major operation. Two weeks is quite short, in fact you can only be discharged but you still need to rest at home." Luffy said firmly.

"But the bills-.."

"I just said I'll take care of it. Maybe we ought to have your ears checked as well.." Luffy cut him short.

Law finally sighed and resigned himself. It's not like he could actually escape from a hospital. He finally noticed that this is no small hospital. Probably the biggest hospital in the city, CCTV's every corner. "Are you always like that?"

"Huh?" Luffy looked at him quizzically.

"Do you always help a complete stranger and invite them to live with you? Do you not have any sense of danger? You didn't even ask for my name." Law stated.

"I'm just waiting for you to tell me your name yourself. You look like the kind of person who doesn't want other people prying too much. To answer your question, I do have a sense of danger. At least I know for a fact that a person almost shot to death in an alley, body covered with tribal tattoos and wouldn't even reveal his name couldn't be a respectable citizen." Luffy huffed with pride as he said that.

At that Law's lips twitched upward for a smile. Luffy amused him in a way that nobody had amused him before. But he was still suspicious. Never in his entire life, somebody ever offered him something without anything in return. There has to be a catch.

"My name is Trafalgar Law." He just said simply. He's just going to take Luffy's offer for all his worth, that's how he survived up until now.

"Tora-Taro-Trafo.. Tora-o, yosh.. I'll call you Tora-o from now on..!" Luffy said, with his ever adorable grinning face..

"Don't decide that on your own..!" Law is clearly uncomfortable to suddenly be given a pet name.

"Don't sweat the details Tora-o..! " Seeing him smile, Law knows he already lost the battle.

"Last question. Why are you helping me?"

"I like you.." Luffy said simply. No hesitation or pausing to think. He just told him bluntly.

For some reason, the word 'I like you' send shivers down his spine. The people who told him 'I like you' before, clearly had dirty motives. The first person who told him 'I like you' sold him as one night boy toy in a private auction for rich pedophiles a few weeks later.

 _Yes, lessons learned. Do not trust anybody. Especially people who could spout words 'I like you' so easily…_

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

As Luffy said, he had paid for the hospital bills. When he was discharged, he was picked in a fancy car with Luffy beside him and he couldn't quite believe it, especially when they were dropped on the most expensive looking apartment in the city.

Law was more astonished to know that Luffy is actually living in a penthouse..! Wearing cheap clothes and had no sense of class whatsoever, no wonder nobody could tell that this teen is actually a rich kid,

Law's heart twisted viciously at the knowledge. Here is the person who never knew a single day of hardship, never worried financially, never starved, never slept in the dumps, never work to the bone in his life, never begged in the streets, never stoop so low as to sell his body, never seen the dark side of the society and never in his life knew that life is harsh.

There's a sudden hundred and eighty degree turn in Law. He knew he was being unreasonable but everything is so unfair when Luffy had everything since birth when he had nothing. He was the all smiling, all positive person that Law used to be..

 _I wanted to destroy you so utterly and absolutely and make you see that life is not all rainbows and paradise. I wanted to tear that smile away from you. I want to take everything from you. Your radiance, your optimism and your kindness.. I wanted to hurt you so badly…_

 _ **Disclaimers:**_

 _ **I don't own One Piece. Thank you very much for reading. English is not my native language so please forgive my grammars and feel free to correct me. Constructive criticisms and opinions are always welcome. You could also offer ideas, it would help me a lot. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **Thank you very much Psychotriton, AmbertherCat, braquinolive, Lionel Orlando and Lany-chan for the reviews in the first chapter. Also thanks for the follows and favorites. To be honest, if it weren't for those reviews, follows and favorites, you wouldn't be reading this chapter 2^_^ I always lose confidence halfway through writing but I was encouraged by people who claimed they were reading my stories. Also thanks to Daydreamfox, Staticy Fox Atra and Lionel Orlando(again) for the reviews and encouragement in Heart Donor 3, the same goes for the other reviewers to the other Heart Donor parts. Roo17's Feline Prowess inspired me a lot(aww, so cute…)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_(edited 5/21/15)_

 _Today I was out of luck…_

 _I managed to snag a hand bag from an oblivious old lady and I ran as fast as my small feet could carry me. I was just more than relieved that I finally managed to get something for today. It's been a few days since I last ate something, snatching purse is not something I can do in a daily basis._

 _Once a week at most, or it would be really risky. I already became notorious enough as a snatcher and if I do it more frequently, then it would only be a matter of time before he got caught by the police. I don't want to end up in some government facilities, after all, I hate the government. It was the government's fault that my parents died and my life became a living hell._

 _When I was confident that I'm already far away enough, I stopped running only to be cornered by some big bullies in the alley. They were the three teenage guys who harassed me frequently and I learned to get away from them, though not as often as I preferred._

" _Heh, this squirt got another haul. So how about it squirt? Hand it over and we'll back of nicely.." One of them said.._

" _No."I said simply, clutching the hand bag tightly while I was slowly baked into the wall._

" _Ah, this squirt prefer to be beaten up first.." One of them said._

" _Well, if you say so.." Out of nowhere, I doubled over and realized a knee just almost busted my gut. Reflexively, my hand let go of the bag and I clutched my stomach, coughing so badly and tears blinding me.._

" _You should've hand it over when we asked nicely.."_

" _Obviously, this squirt didn't learn his lesson.."_

" _Oh, look.. A great haul. Let's go to the arcade.."_

 _I was in too much pain to pay attention. It hurts so much I must've lost consciousness. When I came to, it's almost dusk and I was still on the same semi-petal position in the alley. Obviously, it's very rare people would pass by this suspicious alley and if there was, it's not like anybody would care if I just keel over and die._

 _I'm starving…_

 _It hurts…_

 _It hurts.._

 _It hurts…._

 _It would've been better if I died like this, but I hate god so much I don't even want to see him this soon. Instead of succumbing to self pity, I took the worn out business card on my pocket. As suspicious as the guy was, I had no choice.._

 _Surely, there is nothing worse than this hell, right?_

 _Oh, how wrong I was.._

… _._

(General POV)

"You're gonna what?!" Zoro half shouted in Luffy's face..

"I said I'm paying for Tora-o's bills and he's going to live with us afterwards.." Luffy said calmly picking his nose while Zoro is going ballistics in front of him..

"I think I didn't hear you clearly, because I'm sure as hell I heard something ridiculous.." Zoro said in indignation, taking care of Luffy is something he'll never get a hang of because Luffy always managed to stick his head in every troublesome situation.

"Zoro, should we get your ears checked?" Luffy asked frowning. Concern for Zoro written all over his face.

"That's not the point, you idiot..! Fine, you can pay for his bills, it's not like it's only the 30th time you'll be splurging the allowance you received from your father and brothers for other people, but I kept telling you Luffy, that guy is bad news..!" Zoro shook his shoulders as if the action would magically make Luffy see some sense.

But of course, Luffy being Luffy didn't see some sense or the world will turn upside down. He just grinned at Zoro cheerfully and used his chocolate brown puppy eyes.. "Please.."

Zoro sighed. It's not like this is the first time Luffy is letting people stay at his house, anybody with troubles always end up in Luffy's house. That includes some random people who find themselves broke because they were swindled, or some random children who have nowhere to go, or some random friend who had his house burned to the ground, or some old lady who got bankrupt, you name it.. There's a long list of them and Zoro just stopped caring anymore.

At the very least, he and Sanji are actually secretly proud of Luffy for being a simple mindedly nice and earthly person who never hesitates to help people. In fact, Luffy is just that. He was weird enough to proclaim that he would survive solely from other people's goodwill and use his money for other people.

He was very much like the Prime Minister, except he's an idiot. He had no issue whatsoever in Luffy helping others. But this guy called Trafalgar Law screamed 'dangerous' all over. He would have to investigate this further before they dived headfirst into something more troublesome that it's worth.

…

(Trafalgar Law's POV)

Looking at everything that this penthouse have, the interior designs, the furniture, the paintings that adorned the walls and some expensive looking vase in the corner certainly screamed high class in Law's ears. His eyes narrowed as he inspect the place but he didn't make it so obvious, not when the green haired guy who fetch them in the car from the hospital named Zoro is looking at him suspiciously.

He didn't pay that much attention to the guy. He was more focused on Luffy who chatted animatedly about him getting more rest for the next few weeks. Luffy, the irritatingly cheerful guy who bugged him every single day bringing him bento boxes, fruits and canned juices. The food is great but the chatterbox Luffy along with the food is just too much.

Although if he can be honest to himself, after a few weeks, he at the very least, managed to tolerate the presence of Luffy and like him a little bit. Not that he would ever admit that. Just that, Luffy had that way to people, he doesn't smell high class, talk about luxuries or anything. In fact, all Luffy talk about is his long list of part time jobs and his experiences, but looking at this penthouse, he shook his head and ask himself if Luffy is actually making everything up.

Law was also introduced to the blond cook named Sanji who only stared daggers at him then went back to cooking. To have a caretaker and a cook, Luffy is definitely a son from a rich family, or maybe, if he's in living in this penthouse without parents or family, he could be a child of a mistress of, again, rich guy. But it doesn't change the fact that he had a better life than most that Law find extremely unfair..

Luffy always laughing, always smiling, always thinking positively as if every single day is Christmas, is just too much. Infectious, yes, but annoying. The cheerfulness and the radiance that he always bring to everything, the encouragements that he offered when he first woke up, the helping hand Luffy extended when he when he told him he had nobody to turn to are things that he never experience before without a price. But that smile….

 _I wanted to tear that smile from his face and replace it with despair and agony.. I want to see his face twisted in pain.. I want to see him writhing in excruciating pain… I wonder what it takes to break him, bit by bit, slowly, completely and absolutely.._

Those thoughts came unbidden and running through his consciousness and Law didn't know, doesn't have any inkling where they came from. He's not a sadist by nature, he never cared about anything but himself and how he will survive another day.

He ought to be grateful that Luffy paid his hospital bills, temporarily giving him place to stay and some everyday necessities. He's getting all of them scot free without sucking someone off, spreading his legs for some pedophile or shacking up with some older woman. Really, he had it easy and that made Luffy suspicious all the more, he's NOT asking for anything in return.

Well at the very least he won't be eating cum for breakfast, lunch and dinner, or being tied to bed in a shackles, wear dog collar and be whip by riding crop. Really, the last time he had been treated this good is when he was sold for a month to a hard core sadist. Law sigh, he'll stop thinking about Luffy's intentions. As far as he knows, Luffy is an open book, incapable of lies and deception, so he ought to take everything for all it's worth.

He was given one of the four bedrooms. Seriously, the place is too big for three people. As he settled down in the bedroom, he tidied the few clothes that Luffy gave him during the time he was hospitalized. It's not like he could go back to his old place, he was almost shot to death. At least for now, he's in no danger of being tracked down. Who would have thought that he was living in the most expensive residential area of the city, now?

"Oi, stray pup. Here's the clothes that Luffy asked me to buy." The blond man in suit and tie with a curly brows poked in the bedroom door and tossed some shirts and pants still in plastic wrappers to Law rather forcefully. If he remembered clearly, the guy's name is Sanji, he's a cook. He lingered at the door and smoke.

Law just nodded..

"No manners, huh?" Sanji suddenly kicked the doorframe forcefully Law could swear it shook the room and he heard wood splinters. "Listen, shithead, one wrong move and you'll find yourself tossed in the bay with all of your limbs gone. I expect you in ten minutes at the dining table or I'll make you eat scrap.." Sanji said while walking away, the smoke still lingers in the air.

Trafalgar Law's eyes narrowed. It looks like Luffy is not the problem but the two people he's living with. He's not in the mood to talk back after he just accepted their goodwill but one more time, he'll snap. He got up rather reluctantly, he's still weak and his wounds still cause him a bit of pain and discomfort despite the medications.

But before Law made it to the living room, he was now face to face with the green haired guy named Zoro. "I'll tell you now, I don't like you. You're dangerous, but it's Luffy's decision. One wrong move and.." Zoro did a cutting motion in his neck and smile menacingly at Law.

Strike two, he won't let this pass.. "Heh.. So Luffy's words is your command? I can piss you all I want but as long as Luffy say so, you can't do anything?" Law smiled tauntingly without hind of fear or backing down.

"Don't get cocky and too full of yourself.." Zoro's eyes narrowed warningly but choose to turn away and head to the dining table instead of picking a fight with a not fully recovered man.

"Oh..! Tora-o..! Come here sit with me.. Sanji's food is the best..!" The all smiling Luffy cheerfully indicated the chair beside him and Law 'almost' smiled. But it's not like he'll ever admit that he's mood is being affected by Luffy so much more than he'll ever admit. Ties and affection like this is only a burden for people like him who had to worry about surviving the next day. He mentally reminded himself that he won't be staying here forever and he had to get rid of those unnecessary emotions.

Trafalgar Law's eyes widened in surprise at the amount of food in the table. Variety of fried meat, both beef and pork, there's also chicken and fish, thick soup, vegetables, bread and cuisines that he doesn't even recognize in the table. Clearly, too much for four people and Sanji is still cooking something in front of the stove.

"What's the occasion?" Law couldn't help but ask..

Zoro who was sitting opposite them said "Aside from you getting discharged, Luffy can eat this much.." Zoro said while chugging a can of beer like water.

Law frowned. Before he could ask any further, Luffy talked. "I'm so glad you finally recovered, Tora-o.." Luffy said while grinning. Then there's an unfamiliar tug on his chest that he couldn't name. Everything should have been perfect while eating but Zoro and Sanji made a point of glaring at him the whole time, if only looks could kill he'll dropped dead ten times over now. Luffy is oblivious about the hostility.

Then Law thought of something that would piss the two off. Something risky that might get him suddenly poisoned or mysteriously tumbling down in a flight of stairs. When Sanji finally served the ice cream, Luffy made a mess..

"Hey, Luffy.." Law called softly and Luffy tilted his head to look at his direction. Law seized the chance and cupped Luffy's chin with his hand. "Your mouth is a mess.." He smiled, his most seductive smile that got all the older women swooning and slowly cross the distance and lick the corner of Luffy's mouth slowly and deliberately..

He clearly heard a pot made a clattering noise, then a glass breaking in Zoro's side. After that, Law smirked at the two. Their faces are priceless. Luffy on the other hand only look a bit embarrassed and said, "Geez, Tora-o… I can do that myself.." and Law chuckled at that anticlimactic reaction.

The cell phone on Luffy's pocket rang. "Oh, it's Ace.. Wait.." Luffy stood up and walk away from them..

In a matter of seconds, Law almost lost his middle finger from a kitchen knife wedged on the table and a katana that came from who knows where still sheathed on his neck.

"You…!" Zoro stated while holding the sheathed katana..

"Bastard..!" Sanji said, more knives on his hands.

Law just smirked at them confident that they really wouldn't do anything.. "Go on.." He said tauntingly. For some reason, he feel good teasing the two for being over protective of Luffy..

That's when Luffy came back.. "What are you doing guys?"

"Uhmm, playing?" Sanji said…

"We're having fun.." Zoro smiled forcefully.

Law doubt Luffy would buy this, but to his horror, Luffy said "Let me join too..!" while laughing and Sanji and Zoro sighed in relief that Luffy is an idiot.

"Ah by the way, you have a fax Zoro. It might be important." That's when they noticed Luffy is holding some papers and hand it to Zoro.

They were about to continue eating when they saw Zoro's startled expression when reading the papers.."What the hell is this?!"

"Language Marimo, we're eating.." Sanji said..

"What's wrong Zoro..?" Luffy asked..

"It's the investigation regarding this man.." Zoro pointed to Law and that got Law's attention and he frowned.

"Trafalgar Law is a very uncommon name we only have a few match and we investigated each of them. We found one that matches you and…" Zoro paused..

"And what?" Sanji said..

"Trafalgar Law is dead.." Zoro said grimly..

 **Disclaimers:**

 **I don't own One Piece. Thank you very much for reading..! Opinions, suggestions and constructive criticisms are very much welcome. Feel free to review because it gave me encouragements. Thank you..**

 **Looks like Sadistic Law is very popular..! Yes, I'll try working more of his sadisms in the story, just give me more ideas and situations that you want to see and I'll try working it out. Thanks to Lionel Orlando, AmberTheCat, Apple Bloom, Kimi Saruby, Lany-chan and Harihi for the reviews of the previous chapter. It encourages me so much because I feel like the story is not moving at all.. I don't know, but your reviews gave me confidence and hence a two days earlier updates.. I love you guys and I love this fandom..!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: PEDOPHILIA.. If you don't want to read, skip the italic part.. PLEASE somebody just drag me to hell already..! LAW! MY poor baby..! I'm sorry for bullying you so much..! If I received more than 3 negative feedbacks or complaints, I'm cutting the part out. IF NOBODY stopped me right here right now on this chapter, I promise that next chapter you'll see our beloved Trafalgar Law being raped by a dog..**_

' _I like you..'_

 _Those words echoed in my head a lot of times and that's what pushed me to seek that man out when I no longer have any options left. I clutched the worn out business card in my hands as I made my way to that place. No matter what happens, there's no way it could be more worse than what I'm already going through…_

 _There's no turning back now.._

 _2 Weeks Later_

 _Doflamingo already informed me what I'll be doing or what was expected of me. Doing this, I know made me worse than dirt itself. I already stoop so low as to retort to theft and snatching, I already degraded enough. I have to survive no matter what, because that's the last thing my parents told me…_

' _Survive and keep on living, no matter what.. Promise me….'_

 _Heh… What a thing to remember at this time. I already lost my home and my family. At the age of 9, there's no way I could find a job, I can't go to the government and I don't have any distant relatives, but I promise that I would survive._

 _Now I was standing in dimmed room, filled with rich and powerful people(According to Doflamingo and Vergo) wearing formal clothes and mask, all of them middle aged old men, some with graying hair and some of them even wearing diamond and ruby rings, some with cane. I too am wearing a tuxedo that Vergo had ordered tailor made just for my size…_

 _The room is suffocating, the dim lights, the excited audiences, all of them made me unbearably nervous and I took a deep breath and remind myself that I had no other way to secure myself financially until I came of age to find a decent job. 15 or 16 years of age is already qualified for working, I have to survive for another five years and I couldn't imagine myself stealing and sleeping on the streets till then.._

 _I hate my life and I hate this world, but I have to survive no matter what. I hate every single one of this rich old men who can't do anything better with their lives or for other people with their excess money. I hate myself that I have to stoop so low as to sell even my body.._

" _Now gentlemen, this one is the main item.." Diamante said, one of Doflamingo's lackeys, in charge of private auction. "A ten year old boy, fresh and innocent.." I tried to put my mind elsewhere because I do not want to here anymore of the advertisements like I'm some kind of item. Then I realized that of course, I am just an item to these people._

 _I was not expected to smile, I just stoically stood in the middle of the stage, pretending I wasn't nervous or intimidated even though these old men are practically ogling me and knowing what comes next almost made me wretched right there and then. But I mentally remind myself that I was provided a place to stay, clothes to wear, food to eat and other everyday necessities. I could only pay Doflamingo back when he took the 35% profit for selling me._

 _I closed my eyes and wished for everything to end…_

" _120 000 00 beri…! Now that's a new record..!" Diamante exclaimed and I was jolted back to reality. With more than 70 000 00, I don't have to worry about living expenses for a while. Even though I'm nauseated and nervous, I tried to console myself that with just one night, I earn so much.._

 _I was led to a private suite…_

 _The old man, whoever bought me is nowhere to be found, instead I found a teddy bear printed pajamas on the king sized bed and there's a computer printed note beside it…_

 _ **Wear this… And once I enter the room, call me Papa..**_

 _I was a little puzzled but do as I was told and wear the childish teddy bear printed pajamas. A little less than 20 minutes, a grayish haired fat old man by the age of about late 40's or early 50's wearing a blue silk robe came in and my heart literally jumped up and down._

 _This is it…_

" _Oh, my son? I thought you are already asleep..? Are you waiting for papa?" He smiled creepily. And that's when it hit me. This sick old man want to role play father and son with me while he's doing something unspeakable to me.._

 _A vile crept at the back of my throat, but I swallowed it down and remind myself that I need the money. "Y-Yes, Papa, I-I was w-waiting for you.." I stuttered a bit. I have to do better than this or this sick old man might change his mind and walk away without paying._

" _Oh, good boy..!" The old man laughed. He sat down at the edge of the bed. "Come here.." He motioned me to sit with him and I did as I was told. Once I'm seated, he rubbed my head as if praising me, but then, his fat hand suddenly rested on my shoulder and stroked me provocatively and moving on my back, his hands slipping in my pajamas._

 _I fought another wave of nausea and I shuddered. It took all of my willpower not to swat his hand away, constant reminder that I need the money so as to stop myself from running away."If you can't sleep, maybe you need some milk?" The old man said, I could almost hear his heavy breathing.._

" _Y-Yes, Papa.." I said nervously and I already know what comes next.. He slid his blue robe aside to reveal his bulging erection. He was excitedly stroking his slightly wrinkled cock.. "Come here.." He gestured me to go down on my knees…_

 _I know next to nut about fellatio except Vergo had been nice(or mean) enough to inform me that it was expected of me. They made me watch some videos(I'm still too young to feel desire). I imagined it already on my mind to prepare myself, but doing the real thing is a whole new level._

 _There's no way it could fit my mouth but I tried to take in as much as I can. The slightly salty taste assaulted my mouth. Once again, I cursed my life and the people and the world for making me do this kind of thing. I hate it, but I have to. I tried not to think about what I'm doing and tried to lick it up and down as I had seen in the wretched videos that they made me watch._

 _The old man bucked and grunted and panted…"Good boy… You must drink all the milk, okay?" He said, and a few minutes later, a hot and thick substance assaulted my mouth and I swallowed it down, almost choking in the process. It's salty and disgusting, it also smelled quite bad like something rotten.._

" _Good… Now get up and let me see you.." He made me stand in front of him and I looked at him expressionlessly. I'm sure nobody expected me to smile at this point. He slowly unbuttoned my clothes and admired my nakedness for a few seconds, when I noticed him hardening again._

" _Now, now… Papa will make you feel good okay?" The old man grinned at me and he took a tube from the nightstand. He squirted some liquid on his palm and applied it on my bottom hole. I know it will hurt physically, but I can endure it, the pain mentally is something that would haunt me._

 _My mind must've tried to protect me from the ordeal because I ceased to remember every single detail that happened. All I remember is the sensation of floating after the searing pain. He told me to keep calling him 'Papa' the whole time.._

 _I endured.._

 _And endured…_

 _And endured…._

 _Then finally it was over… When the old man fell asleep after doing it for the third time, I slipped out of the bed and immediately felt a warm liquid slowly licking from my hole and I tiptoed to the bathroom and wash myself repeatedly until my skin is rub raw, only to realized…_

 _I'll never feel clean again in this lifetime…_

… _.._

"Trafalgar Law is dead.." Zoro said once again, the atmosphere is heavy and the tension is palpable in the air..

"Oooohhhhhhhhh?! Does that mean you're a ghost Tora-o?! That's amazing..! I have a ghost friend..!" Just that line from Luffy and the atmosphere immediately became less tense.

"No shithead..!" Sanji bonk Luffy's head with the spatula. "Explain it Marimo.."

"The official file in the government is that you, Trafalgar Law died along with his parents and sister in a fire almost 18 years ago…" Zoro pointed at Law and frowned as he explained seriously and even provide some pictures. Definitely him and his family and he might have changed drastically from that time, but the resemblance is unmistakable.

"What was that mean?" Sanji asked as he lights another cigarette.

"It means, public records had been tampered. Because we don't need any dental records to match it up, because the kid here in the picture is definitely you.." Zoro said to Law. Then he pulled another paper. Law's birth certificate.

"Now, let's see.. You were born in Flevance City? And your birth parents are….." On and on, Zoro asked and Law nodded in confirmation. There is nothing much he can deny, they already dug up this much about him.

"But why is he recorded as a dead person?" Sanji asked, miraculously, Luffy didn't ask any stupid questions but look at him in wonder as if he's really a ghost. Talk about stupidity, Luffy must be god-level already.

"That's what I want to know. I'll dig more about it.." Zoro said and Law paled.

"No don't! You might get involved." Law said in panic.

"We are already involved.." Sanji stated and glaring at Law.

"Yes, but.." Law said reluctantly..

"If you know something, spit it out and save us some trouble.." Zoro said..

"I was erased.." Law said simply..

"Erased?" Luffy asked with a blank look on his face that Law could almost imagine a big question mark on his head.

"As it said on the papers, both of my parents are journalist and they dug up something dirty about government officials. One night, they were shot to death along with my sister then set the house on fire. I was able to escape. They tampered the records that it was house fire and that I died too, so that when they finally kill me, there's no need to go through all trouble and risk, nobody would look for me because everybody knows I died.." Law said uncaringly as if he was narrating some other person's life, not his.

Luffy visibly flinched at the sudden revelation and he look at Law with sadness. But Law, above anything, hated pity. He was strong and he survived on his own after all these years and nobody pitied him during the time that he really needs it, so why now?

Even Sanji and Zoro was stunned into silence by the sudden revelation. That was only a brief summary of what happened. Law didn't elaborate that before his parents died, they passed him the evidence of the illegal happenings in the government, though it's been years but he couldn't just march in the police station or media to hand it over. Those people are rich and powerful enough to make a cold blood murder into a simple house fire and erase his existence in public records..

All these years he was sustained by the thought of survival to use those evidence and to finally have a justice to his parents death, not revenge. But as he grew older, he realized that it's not that easy and that's what made him bitter about the world and humanity.

As long as you have the money and power, you could bend the truth and justice. "I'm done eating. Thanks for the food.." Law got up from the table and walk away without a backward glance..

Luffy got up too. He was about to follow Law but Zoro stopped him. Zoro shook his head to him and said "Let him be alone for a while.."

"Finish your food or I'll starve you for a week.." Sanji said and Luffy reluctantly sat down and eat.

…..

Luffy couldn't bear it, so an hour later he found himself knocking to Trafalgar Law's room.

"Come in…"

He found Law sprawled on the bed looking up on the ceiling. "What do you want?" Law asked coldly and he flinched. He thought he had already gotten friendly with Law, but now his tone of voice is exactly as the one when he first regained consciousness in the hospital and told him that he should've let him die..

He felt sad back then, for Law. But now, Luffy feel devastated because he felt Law's pain running deeper than he imagined and he wanted to do everything within his power to take all those pain away. Those beautiful gray eyes that looked lonely and haunted, look at Luffy..

"I don't need pity.. Don't look at me like that.." Law glared at his direction.

"No, it's just that. I feel sad. I hope there's more that I can do for you. If you need anything, please feel free to tell me.." Luffy said with sincerity. Luffy for finally realized what he wanted from this mysterious man. He wanted to see him smiling. He wanted to see him genuinely smiling with happiness, not the fake one or forced one.

Luffy wanted to make Trafalgar Law happy. He finally realized that now..

"You'll do anything, huh? Come here… Come closer…" Law smirked and Luffy walked closer and he found himself suddenly being pulled down toward the bed and Law was on top of him, his weight effectively pinning him on the bed.

A vise like grip on his neck, holding him on chokehold. Breathing becomes painful and yet he fought the urge to remove those hands. Instead, he looked at Law's eyes, wearing a willful smile and a haunted eyes.

"Then, will you die for me…?" Law asked..

At that Luffy smiled, "Is that all?". Luffy struggled to speak and he meant what he said. Because if it means he can take away Law's pain, he'll gladly let go of this life.

Law's eyes widened in surprised and before Luffy could process what just happened, he found himself being violently kissed…

 **DISCLAIMERS:**

 **I don't own One Piece. Thank you very much for reading.. Opinions, suggestions and constructive criticisms are very much welcome. Reviews are highly appreciated…**

 **As I said before, 3 negative complaints or feedbacks, I'll gladly removed that part. If it's too disturbing or something, feel free to tell me your honest opinions. I just bought a one way ticket to hell with this. I'm sorry.. 3 days early update..!**

 **Anyway, thanks to Lionel Orlando for giving me so much suggestions and opinions, you helped me a lot.. Also thanks to Animegirl1279, natlaredo, Apple Bloom, jgrl68 and Houkiboshi59 for the chapter 3 reviews. I decided to update early thanks to the reviews, the follows and the favorites. If I got more reviews, there might be another early update…! Thank you very much for the support guys, I love you so much..!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:Please forgive me if the smut scene is a huge disappointment, maybe I don't have a talent for it? Anyway, better thanked Paulie MickeyJ and anna ashiqa that everybody is spared from reading Law being raped by a dog. And to Lionel Orlando for the encouragements…! I love you guys..**_

 _I could no longer take this kind of degradation.._

 _That's what I always told myself and yet, I have to keep doing everything if I want to survive. I don't care about my life. I never did. But I have a promise to fulfill no matter what. I have to survive._

 _It's been six years since then. Since the day I first sold myself in a private auction. There is nothing much that changed except for my bank account's financial statement. But technically speaking, I'm only borrowing the name of other people's name. It's not like there's anything I can do when I found out years ago that my name is erased._

 _It came as a shock, but then thinking about shooting my family to death and burning our house and declaring it as an accidental house fire, I shouldn't be too surprise what they were capable of. Instead I moved on and tried to pick my life in pieces after that._

 _That includes education. I can't go to school anymore._

 _That was one of the hardest thing to come into terms with but I still like reading books. Somehow, even before my parents died, I had always been quite a book reader. But now, I'm reading books in order to advance the level that I should be learning in school like most in my age._

 _But one day.._

 _Doflamingo came to the apartment I was staying for the last 6 years, the one he provided me all those years ago, but I never had the urge to move somewhere else even with all the money. I just need a place to sleep and a roof above my head, who cares if the apartment is small.._

 _Even after all these years, I'll never get used to Doflamingo's presence. This person spoke danger and evil even when I first met him there's the uneasiness, but I'm still grateful that he took me out from that hell even though it was replaced by another kind of hell._

 _Apprehension. That's the only thing I felt when he took all the trouble to come to my apartment. Just being in the same room as that person sent chills down my spine and now that I came to know him as the king of the underworld, it only became justified._

" _May I serve you some tea?" Though I am guarded and the visit is unexpected, I still have to act the part of being a polite host. I couldn't think of any reason why would this person sought me out personally._

" _No need. I just wanted to offer a job.." Doflamingo smiled his usual fake smile that drips evil and charisma. I frowned at that, what kind of job? Is he gonna make me an official employee of sex industry? To be honest, that's all I could think about. As I grew older, the more they lose interest on me. Just like the merchandise that's slowly losing its value._

" _What kind of job?" I asked._

 _He smiled because I showed some interest. "Well, you wouldn't have to sell yourself on this one. When I picked you up, I just know you had a potential and the way you've been doing some studying and I just know you'll be perfect for the job."_

 _I wait for him to continue, this time I was interested. If it's a job that I don't have to bore the degradation of selling myself, then it's more than worth my attention and interest. "Not much really, I just want you to become the treasurer of my debt collection office. You see, I just shot the last treasurer to death last night because he stole from me. You wouldn't do that to me right, Law?"_

 _Doflamingo's expression didn't even change when he said that he shot someone to death and I know that it's probably true. I gulped involuntarily, he's offering me a job that seemed to hold some importance. "Well, I could have Trebol train you for a few months and I know you'll be fine and you wouldn't have to sell yourself. What do you say, Law?"_

 _He smiled and he already knows my answer before he came here. My instincts told me to refuse, to just keep on going with my life. But getting out of my life where I have to sell my body, the offer is more than tempting and I know that I'm going to accept it no matter the consequences and the danger it entailed._

" _Yes. I'll accept the job.."_

 _The moment I said yes, I was plunged in another kind of hell.._

… _.._

Trafalgar Law could not truly fathom what was going on in Luffy's mind. Not before and especially not now and probably not in the future. As Luffy's chocolate brown eyes looked at him earnestly on that moment, Law was drowning. He was drowning on the gaze that seemed to penetrate his core, his soul and his very existence itself.

For the first time, the simpleton and stupid Luffy was gone, replaced by a very perceptive person who can see him for what he truly is and it kind of unnerved and yet fascinated him at the same time. For a moment, it feels like everything stopped and the place is a blur in the background, just him and Luffy.

But in a few moments Trafalgar Law came into his senses and looked Luffy rationally. Law was straddling Luffy, pinning him with his weight, he was also holding him in chokehold enough to hurt him. He was mad alright. Luffy and the others dug his privacy, his past and his life up until now.

He couldn't help but cringed at the thought that somehow, they'll find a way to dig his past that he had tried so hard to forget. The time that he stoop so low as to sell his pride and dignity when he spend the better part of his youth to sell his body because he had no other choice..

 _Would Luffy look at me differently if he find out?_

Thoughts came unbidden at his head and he was surprised that he cared what Luffy would ever think when he was proud of himself for surviving after all these years. Yet looking at Luffy after spending all those weeks with him in the hospital, admittedly, his presence became tolerable..

But seeing what kind of life Luffy had been living ever since he was born is like slap on the face and he was shove to the reality that Luffy had it all ever since he was born while he lost everything. Law is intelligent enough to know that this bitterness and hate is wrong and misguided..

 _Because the truth is I like him…_

But talking about a bit of his past and seeing pity in Luffy's eyes is too much. He had no right to pity him because he was proud of his life and what he had been through to be here. And yet, there is something about Luffy that he doesn't want him to find out about his past.

 _Because I don't want to see the look of disgust etched on his face.._

Another unbidden thought, something that he could live without and deny until the end but Luffy's presence became somewhat of a comfort to him during his stay at the hospital because under any normal circumstances, even in death bed, he had no friend he was close enough to visit him.

That's why he liked Luffy and yet it was a contradiction to find himself in the verge of strangling Luffy to death. He was overwhelmed by everything, by the unexpected narration of his past and by the look that Luffy gave him, it was too much and he hate it.

 _I know it's not Luffy's fault and yet…._

"Then, will you die for me..?" Law asked tauntingly. It was a mere whim and he knew he was being cruel but he hate how Luffy looked at him with those chocolate brown eyes of his with pity and asking him if he could do anything for him. That's when he snapped, because clearly Luffy thought he could make everything okay because he had the money.

Money is such a sinful thing even though it's just a piece of paper, it dictates everything. There's no amount of words that could probably describe the rage he felt at that moment when Luffy just ask him that as if everything is easy because he had everything while he don't.

"Is that all?" But when Luffy asked that smilingly, he lost it.

Somehow, Law just found himself crushing his lips with Luffy's. It just happened and he closed his eyes as the revelation came earlier that he expected. Just now, he knows for sure, without any kind of self denial.

 _I want Luffy.._

There's no better word for it. He wanted Luffy. He knows that in this moment, he's going to do something that he'll forever regret to his savior and benefactor. But it was something inevitable. Law knew that consequences be damned. The moment Luffy said that he's okay with dying in my hands I just knew that I would bind him to me no matter what.

 _I've never been so certain of anything in my entire life…._

Law kissed Luffy hard once again. And it doesn't take long to sink in that Luffy had never kissed before. That only fuelled Law's desire even more to possessed Luffy. He knows in this moment, he'll never stop for the world.

 _I want to hurt him so much it's driving me crazy.._

…

Luffy is overwhelmed by everything. When he was kissed by Law, he knows that he wanted it. It was a foreign feeling to him. To feel a warm flooding on his fingertips and his stomach and yet at the same time, he's never felt so alert and so alive. Every touch and every kiss left nothing but a burning trails on his skin.

 _I want more…_

Luffy don't know what comes after this, but he knew right away that he would welcome anything. Then Law's whispered in his ears. "I hate you, you know.. I was supposed to die but you had to meddle and save me. It's your fault.. So take responsibility.." When Luffy finally managed to take a good look at Law, he was drawn.

Law looked at him earnestly, his lips with the slightest hint of smile. His grey eyes are still the most beautiful color that Luffy had ever seen despite the fact that it was tinged by a dangerous glint that spoke coldness and cruelty.

Luffy had no idea what is the 'responsibility' that Law has spoken of, but he knows that he'll do anything to take all Trafalgar Law's pain away, no matter the cost. "Yes I will" Luffy found himself saying that. But as soon as the word was out from his mouth he felt Law's hand touching him in the places he had never been touched before and he blushed.

Law's hand slipping on his shirt and touching his bare skin, his chest and his nipples. Luffy was lost. He doesn't know what to do, he only have a vague idea on what Law was doing. Sex had always been a foreign word to him and he never felt anything like this before, he never had a relationship and that's a given that also no intimate contact as well. But now, a strange feeling is pooling on his stomach.

He was burning, he was delirious. He wanted more and he moaned involuntarily to Law's touch. Law hastily put his hand on his mouth and said "We're not alone you know? Tone it down.." He said but the amusement is clearly visible in his voice and Luffy only nodded in response.

Law unzipped Luffy's pants and his growing erection sprang forth. Once again he was overcome with embarrassment and he looked away and closed his eyes. He clearly felt Law's fingers wrap around his cock and stoking him gently. He gasped at the pleasure that was both good and yet foreign to him. In a moment he was sweating and there's a pressure gripping him.

Unable hold back anymore, he came on Law's hand. He was panting afterwards and he had the sensation of floating. His vision out of focus and Luffy had to admit that he's never felt so good in his life. He slowly opened his eyes and peered at Law's face. Law is definitely smiling now.

"I can see that you've never done this before. It doesn't take much to make you a slave from pleasure…" Luffy doesn't have any inkling what Law meant but he doesn't care.

"We're not done yet.." Another one of Law's chilling smile and this time he completely removed his undergarments and Luffy didn't do anything to resist.

Law flipped Luffy over so he was suddenly faced down on the bed. Kaw grabbed his hips and raised them up high. Luffy's cheeks felt hot as it rubbed in the bed sheets.. Law parted Luffy's leg, spreading them far apart.

Before Luffy could even look back to see what Law was trying to do, Law grabbed his buttocks and suddenly pressed something hot against his anus. Law's finger wet with Luffy's cum entered his hole. One, two and three.. The feeling is something new to him and it was weird to feel something like that. But when Law hit something, he moaned involuntarily. Luffy was hard again.

Before he could wrap his mind around on what was happening, Law forcibly screwed a hot mass right inside him, and the pain like his whole body is being split in two, ran through him. He couldn't help but cry out and wanting to crawl away but stop himself. Consumed entirely by pain, he was unable to understand what was happening to him.

When Luffy finally realized that it was Law's cock screwing his anus, he had already grabbed his buttocks and pushed himself further inside. As the pain increase, he cried out loudly again and grabbed the sheets as Law hold him firmly.

"You're tight.. But you've gone limp, guess that left me no choice.."

One of Law's hands lifted his leg and reached towards his cock, flaccid from pain at it was, began to take form again. Luffy bit his lip hard to put up with the embarrassment of getting hard from his touch. The heat and feel of Law's cock buried deep inside him, the sensation of his slender fingers toying with his genitals, all accumulated and stimulated Luffy.

When Law started moving, Luffy finally felt something other than pain. This other feeling was probably because Law was skillfully rubbing his genitals up and down and at the same time as he moved in and out of him, and probably from the continuous obscene and wet sounds coming from the place where their bodies met. It started to consume his mind..

"I'm cumming…" Luffy moaned almost inaudibly..

As if enticed by Luffy's moan, Law came inside him about the same time he spilled his milky white fluid in the bed sheets. Shoulders heaving, Law lowered himself on top of him. Again he whispered something on Luffy's ears.

"I really hate you…"

Before Luffy could look up to see Law's expression as he said those words…. He lost consciousness…

 **Disclaimers:**

 **I don't own One Piece. Thank you very much for reading…! Opinions, suggestions and constructive criticisms are very much welcome. Reviews are highly appreciated as it is my number one source of motivations and encouragements..**

 **Thanks to Lionel Orlando, GothicNinjaKitty, luffyyaoi, LeafyxThiefy, Paulie MickeyJ, and two guest(Uhm, please write a name next time so I could thank you properly) for the reviews of the previous chapter…! Also, thanks to the favorites and the follows. I love you guys and I love this fandom..!**

This chapter is a bit late for I've been away from home for a few days. Sorry guys..!


	6. Chapter 6

_Trebol taught me everything there is to being in charge of debt collection office.. Really, the building is not much, you wouldn't even think it's a mafia owned one. Just a three storey building that is neither old nor new in a semi obscure part of the city._

 _The money lending transaction is pretty much the same as in the banks except the interest is too much and they are required to sign a paper that is forfeiting all of their property if they were unable to pay. I thought those transactions are pretty clean compared to sex industry.._

 _Oh, how wrong I was…_

 _It's been two months since the time, Doflamingo approached me. I took less than half the time they were expecting to nail everything perfectly. I thought everything is over when I learned everything. There's only the unspoken rule of 'If you stole a cent, I'll kill you', not that I'll be courageous enough to do that. The pay is also pretty decent, so I wonder why the last treasurer had run away with a stolen money._

" _Well, there's nothing much I can teach you, except there's a last place that you'll have to see, before the position became yours officially.." Trebol said._

" _What place?" I ask while frowning._

" _Oh.. You'll see.. It's a place where you'll be doing some inspection twice a month.." when Trebol said that, he had a weird smile that bespoke of something I wouldn't like to see._

" _Twice a month inspection? Then why are you only taking me there now if it seemed important?" I asked._

" _Oh, you'll see.." we used Trebol's car to ride all the way to the port. It was around 9pm when we finally arrived in the destination. I had to wonder what kind of place had to be inspected at that time, normally you'd do it during daytime._

 _The car stopped in front of an old warehouse in the port. When we got out of the car, it was quite chilly and the air had the all too distinct scent of the ocean. But there's something about the big warehouse looming before us that's giving me the shivers and I couldn't quite explain why.._

 _Trebol led the way inside and as soon as we are inside, an all too cloyingly sweet odor assaulted my nose. The smell of something rotting. Then a piercing scream stopped me from walking. It was a blood curdling scream that immediately made my skin crawl all over._

 _I think I already have an idea what kind of place is this.._

 _I gulped and kept on following Trebol as we get closer, the scream became louder and the voices of a few men talking became distinct. I mentally prepared myself. But when I finally saw where the scream came from, no amount of mental could've helped me either way.._

 _Three men on the floor tied in a pole in a different state of injuries lying in the puddles of blood. One of them are unconscious(or dead) lying in a pool of blood, the other one badly beaten with a face barely recognizable from a broken nose and overly blown up face, missing front teeth and dried blood._

 _The last one is in the middle of screaming while they were viciously using hammer to break his fingers one by one. The sickening crack accompanied by the hammer made me run outside and wretched violently. It's too much.._

 _I've never been the nicest person and I've never been a fan of humanity, but seeing another person being tortured(no better word for t) is still something that I couldn't handle. I couldn't just watch unfeelingly and detached as much as I hate this world,_

 _For a few minutes I emptied my stomach. Then Trebol spoke, "It seems like you're still too young to handle this, eh? It's part of your job to oversee this people who had the nerve to run away from their debts. There is no escaping the Donquixote family. You have to get used to it."_

 _I couldn't say anything…_

" _Oh but we accept organs as payments if they're qualified, and also, if they want to sell their children if they're young enough, be it boy or girl. All of those kinds of transaction take place here on the port. But I'm sure you already know that.." Trebol said and walked away._

 _Of course I knew. The first time I was auctioned, it happened in a luxurious yacht circling the bay and when the deal was made, papers are signed and money are paid, they're free to do whatever they want. The nightmare that kept haunting me at night is now haunting me even in my waking hours. It looks like something I'll never get out of or be allowed to forget._

 _Right now, I'll be the one sealing the fates of those innocent children.._

…

Trafalgar Law overdid it. Aside from the unconscious figure of Luffy in the bed is the throbbing wound on his side. It's been weeks but it seems like it almost reopened. The wound is healed on the surface thanks to the strong antibiotics, but not all the way yet.

He couldn't quite believe that he was capable of losing himself like that. He had never been a slave to primal desire, never craved anybody so much that he lost his reason and never feel so much attraction to the point of throwing all the consequences.

 _I never knew that I would desire somebody so much to the point of irrationality…_

Nobody barged in the room to kill him yet so it was safe to assume that Sanji and Zoro had no idea whatsoever. At least he's thankful at the moment of peace until Luffy woke up and decided to tattle to the two overprotective housemates.

It's risky and he knew the consequences very well. He knew that he could be kicked out or killed or jailed for what he had done. But there's no better word for it, really. The moment that Luffy said he'll do anything and he'll gladly die, he lost it.

Law was proud of being a logical and rational man, he was practical and smart enough to survive after all these years despite everything he had been through. He always uses his head no matter what. But as he observed the sleeping figure on his bed, his expression became soft unknowingly.

 _He's cute…_

Law ward off that thought. But looking at Luffy right now seems like it's making a perfect sense why he did what he just did. Ever since he first met Luffy, he was always being caught in the pace and found himself enjoying the moment. The way he talk, the way he bugged him and the way he helped him are getting into him more than he thought possible. Not like he'll admit that much, ever.

It's not Luffy's fault. He knew that and yet he was gripped by the rage he felt towards every person born with everything. Law knew very well that when he asked Luffy to take responsibility, he was being cruel for no reason against a person who saved him.

 _But I never wanted to be saved in the first place. It's his fault that I'm still alive…_

Law motioned to touch Luffy, but caught himself. He wondered why he wanted to touch Luffy in the first place. He doesn't feel anything for Luffy. He knew because he's not capable of loving and caring anybody. What happens is nothing short of bouts of lust, nothing more..

He got up and took his medications, it's hurting him so much that he's wincing. It was too much trouble to get some water so he just swallowed the tablets and fell back on the bed. He doesn't plan to sleep but the tablets he just took made him sleepy..

Without noticing, he fell asleep beside Luffy..

When he woke up, Luffy's no longer beside him..

…

When Luffy woke up, he winced from a sudden jolt of pain from his lower back. It doesn't hurt that much, but it was quite uncomfortable. He rolled for a bit and noticed that he was not alone on the bed, Law was asleep beside him.

Seeing Law's face made his face burn red as he remembered what happened between them. It was… It was… It was amazing.. There's no better word for it. He had never understood why people crave something more than friendship. The reason always eludes him, for he never truly understood romantic love. He loves his friends and his family, but it was far from this.

'Take responsibility..'

That's what Law told him. Just like when Law first woke up in the hospital, it was apparent that he doesn't want to live anymore. That he no longer had a reason to keep living in this world and he just selfishly said that he'll eventually find a reason. He said all that without knowing the full extent of Law's pain and suffering. But he'll do everything, he'll take responsibility if that will take the lonely and haunted look away from Law's eyes.

The more he looked at Trafalgar Law's sleeping face and messy hair, the more his heart pound and he clutched at his chest unconsciously. There's a weird feeling on his stomach, like he was riding a roller coaster doing a 20 meters dive.

 _Maybe I ought to see a doctor, there's something wrong with my heart…_

But before he consults a doctor, he had to get up first. If Zoro and Sanji caught him here in this room, naked, Trafalgar Law would be in trouble. He's stupid, but not stupid enough not to know that what Law did to him is considered bad by Zoro and Sanji.

 _Even though it feels good.._

He blushed at the thought. He got up and put on his clothes hastily and once again, he was embarrassed when he felt a warm liquid gushing out from his hole. It's not an unpleasant feeling, but it was something new to him. But the mere thought that it was Law's almost killed him from embarrassment.

He got out of the room. Luckily enough, it was the time of the day where Sanji is probably out from food shopping and flirting with every girl in sight, he wouldn't be back till late in the afternoon. Zoro is probably on his way to the gym, adding the time of getting lost for a few hours, even though it's only walking distance, he'll be home by dinner if he's lucky enough.

Luffy took a day off from his countless part time jobs to help Law settle down for the day. He was supposed to help out on Usopp and Kaya's Daycare Center. But first things first. He had to ask Robin a favor. She's the smartest person that Luffy knows and she probably had a solution to his problem.

Nico Robin is a lawyer who also owned a bookstore, Luffy helped her out before when she was still starting her bookstore and some thugs kept harassing her shop. Despite their difference in age, they became friends after Luffy helped her.

Luffy took a bath, wore some decent clothes and got out of the penthouse in a hurry. He also printed a copy of the investigation results that Zoro dug up from Law. He had to ask Robin what to do. Robin knows everything. In matter of half an hour, he was knocking on Robin's office.

"Come in.." It was Robin's voice..

"Hey, Robin.." Luffy said.

"Oh, Luffy. What's the matter, you seem agitated?" As usual, Robin can read him as easily as a book. Her face suddenly filled with concern as soon as she saw him.

"I need your help.." Luffy said..

"Okay, come here and sit down. I'll prepare some snacks." Robin gestured ion the chair in front of her desk.

Robin got up and made some tea. She also took some boxes of sweets under her desk. " So what's the matter Luffy? What can I do for you?"

"How do you revoke death certificates?" Luffy asked suddenly. It's so like him to be so blunt and straight to the point.

"Revoking death certificate? Why would you do that if the person is dead?" Robin asked while frowning.

"Well, what if the person is not really dead?"

"Okay, you lost me. Why don't you start telling the whole story. I couldn't make a head or tail of what you're saying." Robin said gently.

Luffy hesitated for a bit, because Law might be in danger if too many people knew about his circumstances. But then again, he only hesitated for a moment, because he trusted Robin. Robin is one of the few friends who actually knew that he was the youngest son of the prime minister. Most of his friends have no idea at all.

"It started a few weeks ago. I helped a man who was shot in an alley a few weeks ago…" Then Luffy started telling Robin the story up until the investigation results. She only nodded in response and listening the whole time.

"I see.. But if he was a wanted man from the government, it might be dangerous if we suddenly make some legal procedures of revoking the death certificate if it was the doing of the government. I suggest that we draw an entirely new papers. New name, new birth certificates and all." Robin said seriously.

"Oh yeah, we could do that.." Luffy smiled finally. Robin really had a solution for everything.

"Well, I also assume that he hadn't been to school ever since…" Robin started saying, then frowned again. "Some government officials can be awful sometimes. Destroying a whole family just to hide their evil deeds."

It never occurred to Luffy since Trafalgar Law struck him as a really intelligent person, that he might not have a formal education. It's one of the things he had to think about as soon as possible ever since he made up his mind that he'll take responsibility. The list of things he had to take care of. Law's identity, education, daily necessities and a place to call home.

It was during times like this that Luffy is grateful that he had the money, even though he hates the luxury. If he could help a lot of people using the money he doesn't need, then that will bring him the satisfaction. He was satisfied by the knowledge that he was able to help people in need.

"Oh, but there's a slight problem.." Robin suddenly said..

"What is it?" Luffy was interrupted on his train of thoughts.

"I can make all the papers needed. But it might take a year at least for the process. It has to be taken to.." The political jargons that Robin said are things Luffy no longer understand. The bottom line that he understood is that unless he had the connection to speed the process, it might take years.

"I'll call Sabo. I'll leave the papers up to you. How much do I owe you?" Luffy finally said, making a mental note of calling Sabo as soon as possible. Sabo is working part time for their father to gain more experience while also studying. Out of the three siblings, he was the one interested in Politics. Though his job and position is not yet important, Sabo knows some important people.

"Nothing Luffy. I'm so glad I could help.." Robin said smilingly. Luffy ate all of the snacks in the table and went home. He dialed Sabo's number.

In one ring, Sabo immediately picked up..

" _Oh Luffy so glad you called, though I'm working.."_

"Uhm Sabo, I need some-" But before he could say he need some help he was cut off.

" _You know, that damn Ace is bragging that he gave you more allowance than I did this month. He really pissed me off..! I'm also increasing the allowance I'm giving you…! I won't let him win..!"_

"Uhmm, Sabo… I don't really need more allow-.." He was cut off again..

" _Hey, but at least you called me.. I can brag that in his face..! I bet he keeps calling you like a stalker he is…. By the way, the men I hired tailing you told me you didn't go to your part time job today.."_

"But Sabo, you're also stalking m-.."

" _So glad you're taking a break, you don't really need to work, you're our baby brother. What do you want for you birthday? A car? A condo? Oh yeah, an A-grade meat?"_

"Sabo, my birthday is not until next yea-".. Luffy sighed inwardly. Both Ace and Sabo are pampering him too much, even making it a competition..

" _Oh and I hope you're not getting yourself in more trouble.."_

And so on and so forth, Sabo went at it, that Luffy almost forgot why he called in the first place until Sabo brought it up..

" _Why are you calling me at this time of the day anyway? You know I have work."_

 _Duh, I know that._ But Luffy stopped himself from saying that, instead "Sabo, I need help.."

 **Disclaimers:**

 **I don't own One Piece. Thank you very much for reading. Opinions, suggestions and constructive criticisms are very much welcome. Reviews are highly appreciated..**

 **Okay, for a change no M scenes, though there's a bit of violence. I hope the chapter is not that disappointing. I'm trying to make the progress as much as possible even though Law had some serious trust issues and self denial. And Luffy? Well, Luffy being Luffy cuts through the chase and he already knows what he wants and what he wanted to do about it.(Though he's still oblivious..)**

 **Thank you very much to:**

 **LeafyxThiefy: I hope you update Summer and Winter soon..**

 **Anna ashiqa: No sex scene for a change..**

 **Lionel Orlando:As usual, I couldn't thank you enough for the encouragements, supports and ideas**

 **Pulie MickeyJ: Yes I know you hate pedo, zoo and bastards, I'll cut them down as much as possible**

 **Phonenix: I'm working your ideas about Luffy as a runaway into a one shot. I hope I can do justice to your wonderful idea**

 **Sarge1130:Yep, sadistic Law is the trend in the fandom. I'm building up his character so that his sadistic nature is justified..**

 **Gain, thank you very much for the reviews in the previous chapter.. I love you guys and I love this fandom..!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This chapter is only possible thanks to Lionel Orlando(For lots of ideas, so much ideas that I could name him as co writer) and Paulie MickeyJ(For the much needed encouragements).. Really, I couldn't thank you guys enough.. *sniff*sniff* I love you guys..**_

 _ **Guys, those who love LawLu as much as I am, please don't miss Paulie MickeyJ's latest 'Passion in Our Souls', Psychotriton's 'Sticky Fingers' and LeafyxThiefy's 'Summer and Winter… Gawd, I love those stories…!**_

 _Once upon a time I was proud to tell the world that hates me so much that I did everything in my power to survive… I've given up everything there is to me. I've given up my identity, I've given up the better part of my childhood, I've given up my innocence, I've given up my pride, I've given up dignity and I've given up my self-worth._

 _Yes… I gave up almost everything there is to me…_

 _Almost everything that made me…_

 _Almost.._

 _But I prided myself as a person because I've never given up my humanity. I still know the difference between good and bad and I do know what is truly evil. Characteristics of evil is a very subjective topic. Every person had an idea and clear image of what is evil.._

 _It's a philosophical question with no definite answer but it revolves in the opinion of every people. It could be vague or it could be clear in one person, depends if you experienced it first yourself, you'll have a clearer opinion and understanding of what is evil._

 _I'm very much aware that I'm not a good person and I do know that I'm being bias when I said, at the very least I do know I'm not evil. I'm not going to start proclaiming that I'm just an innocent victim. I've come to terms with it, I don't need pity and I'll never ask for mercy to a god I've never once believe to exist in the first place._

 _I might have lost almost everything, but I still have my humanity.._

 _I still feel the tick of my conscience and I still feel compassion to some extent…_

 _But at the rate that I'm going with my life right now. It looks like sooner or later I'll start losing my humanity little by little. I got involved into something that I couldn't just simply turn my back on at my will and I very much wanted that right now.._

 _I wanted to run.._

 _Here I am again, in this damn inspection in one of the warehouses in the port. I've only been here twice with Trebol and this is the first time I'll be doing it myself. I'm here to check how the operations are running._

 _But what I'm afraid of is seeing kids being sold off to some pedophile by their parents because of some petty debt. I've always knew that this world is already so rotten and beyond saving, but seeing those helpless in the hands of these people made me shudder involuntarily._

 _I'm well aware of how horrible my childhood is. I know that what I've been through can break most people. But as much as I am embittered by my experience and as much as I dislike humanity as a whole, I'll never wished for my fate to befall somebody.._

 _It was too much.._

 _It was hell.._

 _I sighed in relief secretly when I only found the usual torture to some middle age guys. Probably debt runaways. I shook my head in their stupidity. They should've just given up their kidney and donate blood every three days, instead of running away._

 _At this rate, they'll be beaten half to death and be forced to sign some legal documents that passed their own debts to their relatives. There's no running away from the mafia especially from the Donquixote family. They should've sell their organs and profit than borrowing money that could've fuck their soul over and make their life a living hell._

 _Hell, this is beyond stupid…_

" _Lao-san, I can handle the interrogation of one of them.." I said to the senior member in charge of this warehouse. I'm still a newbie and most people here do not trust me because of my age and they don't believe I can handle such task._

 _As much as I loathe it with all my being, I was stuck here in this hell. So I might as well make the best of it. I wouldn't succumb to my weakness, this is my job and these guys knew what they're in for when they signed the papers and got the money._

 _Lao only frowned at me, but he complied easily enough. He motioned one of his helpers to tie a middle age man in a suit and tie with a bleeding lip in one of the metal poles. The man is unconscious, they probably knocked him out on his way to work._

 _I kind of remember reading this guy's profile before. He fled the city three months ago and he probably thought he had already outrun us, the mafia. He probably found a new job (hence the suit and tie)and planned to start everything over with his life by moving as far away as he can._

 _I might commend him for his courage. Or is it stupidity? There's no way to know for sure. But I do know that this guy had some property of some worth that can compensate for the debt, I remember reading about it on his files. In fact I remembered every single file of every person being interrogated right now._

 _I've read their files and I remember their circumstances, how much they borrowed, their address, their medical and dental records, their blood types, the name of their relatives and their properties of some worth. It seems like I had a good memory._

 _This guy is Vince Orson.._

 _I took a bucket filled with water and dump it on Vince head.."Wake up sleepy head…" I said in a singsong voice. There's no way I'm going to let Lao thinks I'm incompetent. I can make this guy caught up his property and his organs sooner or later with minimal damage. I still feel apprehensive hurting somebody else. I just need to do it every now and then to prove myself to the Donquixote family. Right now, Lao is here and he's a senior member. I need his acceptance._

 _Vince started stirring and he blinked at the surroundings. When he realized where he is, the guy became pale as sheet in a heartbeat.."No… No… No… Please… Please… Don't kill me… I'm so sorry for running away…!" He already became hysterical._

 _How typical…_

" _No worries we won't kill you.." I said smilingly and Vince sighed in relief. Then I added " We were just gonna cut you up and peel your skin piece by piece every hour and make you do some swimming in the sea and then I'll dissect you alive and play with your internal organs and see how much would it take to kill you.."_

 _Instantly, if possible, he became paler than before. He let out a choked strangled cry and his speech became incoherent. His pupils dilated when I pulled out some surgical gloves in my pocket and started putting it on, then I opened a small leather case full of sharp scalpels(Doflamingo's gift when he discovered my strange fascination for human body).._

" _Oh, the gloves? You don't mind do you? I don't like getting my hands dirty.." I said with a smile and when I approached him, he started squirming and he screamed. Not like anybody can hear him. This warehouse only looked like weathered and abandoned, for camouflage sake, but it was actually soundproofed, Trebol explained to me._

" _I like your eyes… Maybe I'll take that first and display it on my office.." I motioned the scalpel on his cheeks and he started bleeding, Vince whimpered. " Well, I suggest you don't move so much so I won't damage your beautiful eyes more than necessary.." I already knew that all the eyes in the room are on me. They all stopped and stare at me. This is the first time I'm doing something like this and I need to leave an impression so I have to make it as real as possible, but in truth I don't want to hurt this person more than necessary._

" _WAIT..! WAIT..! PLEASE..! I-I h-have s-some inheritance…! A sizable a-ancestral house in the c-countryside..! please… please don't hurt me. I'm begging you. I also have some leftovers from the debt, it's more than enough to pay for the debt and the interest three times over.. S-So p-please.." he started, stuttering and crying like a pig in a slaughter house. I was glad that he broke sooner than I thought._

" _Oh, then how can we get ahold of that?" I asked.._

" _I-I I'll t-talk to my lawyer.."_

" _Good. Then as a souvenir.." I cut his pinky finger cleanly and he screamed so loud my ears are ringing. It's not like I can just let him walk off with only few scratches. Most men leave here alive but crippled and broken.. "You have a deal.."_

 _I walk away coolly with a smirk on my face and bloody finger on my hands and I pay no mind to the gawking and stares on my direction. I knew I made a good impression on Lao and his subordinates. But I wanted nothing more than bolt out of the damn door and start to wretch my insides and scrubbed my hands clean.._

 _That day I was baptized as a 'Surgeon of Death' in the underworld.._

… _._

An empty bed. Not even a bit of body heat lingered so Law could only deduced that Luffy left the bed hours ago. Judging from the lack of a green haired and a blonde suddenly busting his room to kill him, Luffy haven't said anything yet.

It's not like he was expecting to. Okay, maybe he was half expecting it. But the sincere look that Luffy gave him before when Luffy said he'll take responsibility, he somehow knew. Luffy is still an enigma to him and he's harder to read than most people, but he's already getting the hang of Luffy's thought process.

Luffy is just a simple minded fool who naively thinks that he can help everyone with his money. It ticks him off, but then he ought to be thankful that he was here, recuperating, with bed to sleep with and healthy meals to eat. It's just so hard to feel grateful when you're not even sure if you really want to live and by some quirk of fate somebody saved you when you're dying..

How troublesome…

But for a moment, Law's eyes became soft when he gazed at his bedside where Luffy was sleeping a few hours ago. It's been ages since he last slept with somebody for pleasure and not for profit. It was kind of… relaxing and somewhat nostalgic.. He was reminded of something he lost a long time ago.

 _And yet I wanted to hurt Luffy… I wanted to hurt him and see just how much he can take from me.._

As much as Law hate to admit it, he is attracted to Luffy even before when he was still on the hospital. There's just something about the raven haired teen that he can't just leave alone. Maybe it's got something to do with his wide smile, his huge brown eyes and his apparent innocence and childishness that…

 _That I want to trampled on so badly.._

Law just involuntarily shook his head. Somehow he hated himself for that. What he did to Luffy is beyond unspeakably bad. He just took advantage of a person who saved him, clothed him and showed compassion to him. Looking at the situation objectively, what he did is nothing short of being a scum.

 _I'm just as scum as the people I claimed evil.._

Before more unbidden thoughts came rushing on his head, he got up almost reluctantly. Although he doesn't feel that much pain on his sides, he still felt sluggish and uncomfortable. He got out of the room because he woke up thirsty, but before he could reach the kitchen he saw Luffy talking on the phone.

Judging from his disheveled appearance and his clothes, he just came from the outside. He was about to ignore him when he caught his name being mentioned. Forget the water and how much of a bad habit is eavesdropping but he wanted to hear it..

" _Yes.. I just need a bit of help Sabo.."_

"…"

" _Geez, let me, talked first okay?!"_

"…"

" _Just talk to my lawyer about the technical stuff, it's not like I understand even half of the things she said…"_

"…"

" _YOU GOT INTO A BIG TROUBLE ENOUGH TO NEED A LAWYER?!"_ Law heard a distinct shout on the phone..

" _It's not trouble really, it's just about Law the guy I picked up bleeding to death in an alleyway weeks ago.."_

" _WHY WOULD YOU NEED A LAWYER?! DID HE DO SOMETHING?!"_ once again, Law heard another shout on the phone and Luffy pulling the phone away from his ears.

" _Geez, Sabo. I couldn't even have a proper conversation with you…! It's not like that. I just need help regarding him and talk to Robin, she can explain it more clearly. And please stop shouting already, my ears hurt."_

"… _."_ The person must've started speaking normally on the other line because Law ceased hearing what the other person is saying..

" _Yes ,I'll be careful.."_

"… _."_

" _Yes, I'll call you back tonight.."_

"…"

" _No, I'm not in trouble, just talk to Robin first, please?"_

"…"

" _Yep, Ace called a few hours ago. I kind of missed his voice 'cause I kept missing his calls Shishishishi…"_

" _WHAT?! YOU MISSED THAT FRIGGIN' STALKER WITH A BROTHER COMPLEX?! WHO DO YOU LIKE MORE?! ME OR ACE?!"_

" _Stupid. I like you both.. Shishishi…"_

" _WHAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO MISS THAT FRIGGIN' MUSCLEHEAD WHO'S OUT OF THE COUNTRY ALL THE TIME..! YOU OUGHT TO MOVE FROM THAT PLACE BECAUSE I KNOW ACE INSTALLED SOME MICRO SURVEILANCE CAMERA IN YOUR PLACE..! I'LL BUY YOU A NEW MANSION AND I'LL HANDLE THE MOVING…!"_

" _Sabo, please lower your voice and we're getting out of topic. Just talk to Robin okay? Love you, bye.."_ Luffy almost slammed the phone in the cradle.

Law did not know what to make of the phone call he just heard. Something about a lawyer and it's got something to do with him. He frowned at that. Well, he can safely assume it's not about suing him for rape base on the phone call, but the rest is random.

The person calling is either an idiot who doesn't know how to use the phone hence the shouting. Or a helpless lunatic who like shouting on the phone. Really, it shouldn't have been his business but he was mentioned. When Luffy finally walk away from the phone, he finally noticed Law..

"Oh, Tora-o, you're finally up?! Sanji said that dinner is almost ready and you have to take your medicine.." Still the same smile, still the same open expression. Almost as if what happened a few hours ago is almost just a dream..

"Hey.. How's your body?" He asked teasingly. The effect of those words is instantaneous. Luffy blushed furiously almost to the roots of his ears. The telltale indication that it was real. But there's something horribly wrong with Luffy's reaction in more ways than one. He ought to feel humiliated, dirtied, mad, pained or awkward. But not one of those came out of Luffy. In fact Luffy looked like a teenage girl seeing her favorite band. Law almost rolled his eyes, but he's definitely amused by Luffy's reaction.

Before Luffy could answer though, Sanji shouted from the kitchen "SHITHEAD..! DINNER IS READY..!"

Law had to admit that he knew only little about how a rich kid suppose to act and servants suppose to act. But really, a cook shouldn't be calling the master of the house as 'Shithead' and the so called master of the house shouldn't casually ignore the rudeness and run to the kitchen like a kid shouting meat..

"Oh yeah, Tora-o, there's something I want to talk to you about after meal.."

Law just frowned and nodded. He assumed it's got something to do with what happened a few hours ago. "Oh yeah, where's Zoro?" Luffy asked Sanji.

"Marimo said he's going to the gym a few hours before.." Sanji said while puffing smoke. "He probably got himself lost again."

"Shishishishi.. Too bad he missed dinner.. How could he get lost when the gym is only a few streets away?" Luffy asked while grinning from ear to ear..

"Speak for yourself rubber brain. Your sense of direction is as bad as his.." Sanji said, but with a fondness on his tone.

Law found their interaction a little bit too intimate than mere servant and master. It was quite… different? But for some reason, it was so calming and it feels like a family or how friends interact with each other. He only had a vague memories of his parents and sister but he still clearly remember the sensation to be something like this..

After the dinner and Sanji cleared the dining table, he got up, but was stopped by Luffy. "I thought you're going to talk about something?" Law asked quizzically.

"Yep, the meal is over let's talk about it now.." Luffy said, still that same grin and Law had to wonder if that expression on Luffy face is permanent. He's always smiling.

If Luffy can talk about it here, then it's not private. "Okay, what is it?"

"Do you want to go to College?" Luffy asked..

 **Disclaimers:**

 **Oda owns One Piece.. Thank you very much for reading. Opinions, suggestions and constructive criticisms are very much welcome…!**

 **So sorry for the late updates…! I've been busy with school and stuff.. Once again thank you very much for the readers, followers and reviewers. Thank you very much to:**

 **LeafyxThiefy:Aww, I love Summer and Winter, please update soon…! Thanks for the review..**

 **Sarge1130:Thanks for the review and I'm so touched you like my character take in Luffy in this story, I was fretting he's becoming too ooc. So glad you like it.**

 **Guest: Oh yeah, I also like Sabo's brother complex, I'm actually contemplating writing extra stories about their interactions.**

 **Apple Bloom: Thanks for the review. Not the wrong idea but Luffy definitely got him thinking..**

 **Paulie MickeyJ: Thank you very much for pointing that out. I already edited those parts. Oh yes, about your idea about giving background why they pamper Luffy so much, I might add a bonus chapter about them since I still can't figure out how to fit it in the current flow of events.**

 **Lionel Orlando: OMG THANK YOU VERY MUCH…! Geez, I couldn't thank you enough for putting effort in giving me some ideas and loads of encouragements, know that this chapter and some chapter onwards won't be possible without you..!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Thanks to Lionel Orlando for the ideas and the inspirations for this chapter…!**

 **To all LawLu fans, please don't missed Paulie MickeyJ's Role Play and Wild Wind in Dressrosa, LeafyxThiefy's Summer and Winter…!**

 _I wouldn't lose my humanity…_

 _I would stay human…_

 _I would get through every single hardship and obstacle and still come out with my humanity intact. At the very least I am very confident of that when I first started. When I chose to enter the underworld of my own will, I already had a vague idea that it wouldn't exactly be a walk in the park._

 _I know I'm prepared to just about any kind of abuse, physically or mentally.._

 _But somehow, it was one of those times when I finally felt that the world is really against me moving forward with my life. I know that it would come to this sooner or later and I am prepared. I have money stash, a safe place to flee to and other things I would need._

 _I should've been prepared and yet…_

 _There's no amount of preparation that could truly prepare me for something like this.._

 _It's been a year and lucky enough I never even once stumbled upon human trafficking and a person selling their own relatives to pay a debt. I know it's happening, not all the time but often enough. But I must've been quite lucky to miss those things during the twice a month inspection._

 _I thought I'd be able to go through with this job with luck, not encounter those things even one. But I should've known that I wouldn't be that lucky for a long time. In fact I'm naïve to think that I'll never encounter the worst._

 _I know.._

 _I should've known better.._

 _I thought I was prepared for it.._

 _But when I saw a nine year old girl in that very hellish warehouse that day, I shouldn't have been too surprised. I should have known better than to meddle in the middle of negotiation. It's nothing new really; Lao handle it most of the time. Though this time they're dealing with a human being, a mere child as a collateral and payment.._

 _I wanted to laugh out loud at the irony of it. The irony of human's importance. Humans are cheap if they can be sold and can be bought. Really, I wouldn't have stepped in and I wouldn't do anything. I just wanted to walk away and pretend that I never saw anything. It couldn't be that bad.._

 _I got through it after all.._

 _But somehow, all my plans, all my bravado and all of the toughness I had accumulated over the years crumbled in mere moments, when the girl suddenly ran on my direction and clutched my shirt as if her life depended on it. Her eyes teary and her face scrunched up in grief held onto me.._

 _I froze…_

 _I know I should've shove her away, I should've kept on walking without looking, I should've do this and that, a thousand things I could've done other than look at her in the eyes…_

 _When I finally look at her it's like I look at myself all those years ago as a child.. Worst yet. For a moment, she looked like…_

 _Lamie…_

 _Lamie…_

 _Lamie…_

 _I know it's not her and yet I couldn't move, I couldn't walk away and I could no longer keep on running. I couldn't just turn her away and keep assuming the cold façade that I had always been proud of._

 _I can't.._

 _Not now…._

 _Not anymore…_

 _The hopelessness and dead look in those red rimmed eyes. I know that she somewhat knew what's happening and yet she still chooses to run to me of all people…_

" _Onii-chan… Please… Help me…"_

 _On that moment I knew I was damned…._

…

(ACE POV)

Ace hadn't seen Luffy for almost two months. He would want nothing more than be graced by Luffy's ' I love the world' smile. It would be uplifting and it would immediately remove all the pent up stress from work.

It turns out tracking down the biggest illegal drugs route across the continent is not exactly easy. Oh had been so arrogant about it at first, confident that they'll finally be able to dug up some hard evidence to apprehend the 'Big Shots' of the biggest mafia in their country.

Ace knows that his father, Dragon would be proud. They've been trying so hard to topple the Donquixote family's overwhelming sway in the country's affair because of their status as the King of the underworld. It's been more than ten years since then but Doflamingo is still on top looking down on them.

Ace at least wanted to topple those scum before his father's term as a prime minister is over. That's what he wanted, that's why he became a government agent, underwent rigorous training and education to be one of the youngest Secret Police of the country.

And finally…

Finally…

After proving his competence he was assigned to a mission that's got something to do with the Donquixote family. Tracking down the illegal drug routes that have been going in and out of the country. If only he could find the evidence or apprehend the transporter red handed, then it will be easy.

Unfortunately, life is not that easy. It seems like the drug circulations is very systematic, the transporters are real veterans and to top it off, they got multiple fakes and dummies, that they wasted precious time tracking each one that they could, but they realized eventually that the real one slipped out of their grasp.

Ace sighed as he recalled how he had been all over the continent and beyond for the past few weeks wasting the government's finances in expensive plane tickets in a wild goose chase and to have no progress whatsoever pissed Ace out of his mind.

"Shit..!" Ace muttered as he kicked the side table before collapsing in the bed because of exhaustion. It's been a long day after all. Staying in a hotel gets old in a while. He'll never get use to it. Not the job, but the fact that he can't see Luffy whenever he wanted to.

He opened his laptop and reviewed the result of their team's wild goose chase, the more he looked at it, and the more pissed he get. But then again, he should've known that if it was this easy, Doflamingo would've gone whistle in the prison a long time ago.

Reality is truly a harsh mistress..

Before he suffered from mental breakdown, he started surfing through the recorded cctv footage on Luffy's penthouse. It's not much, just the living room and the threshold. If he could have his way, he would've installed micro cameras all over the place but sadly, Sabo had to interfere..!

"That damn Sabo..!" Ace is getting pissed big time whenever he recalled their big argument when Sabo caught him. He called some experts to install hidden cameras before Luffy moved in, in his line of work, there are lots of acquaintance, he even installed some bugs. But then Sabo caught him.

Sabo even had the nerve to threaten him that he'll tell Dragon so he finally relented and removed the cameras and bugs. But then Ace had accidentally stumbled upon Sabo's bag and saw some tools and wires that are foreign to him. Then it finally dawned to Ace that Sabo suddenly appearing in the penthouse a week before Luffy would move in is downright suspicious.

Of course Sabo also had some ulterior motives and they just caught each other at a bad time. Turns out, the tools in Sabo's bags are for wiretapping. Seemed like Ace is not the only stalker in the family. But then, their worries are understandable, because Luffy had always been different from the two of them.

Luffy, have always been a free soul with an independent mind who went for things he was sure he wanted and discard the things he knew he doesn't need. That's why they always worry. Luffy could just as easily discard the benefits of being a Prime Minister's son along with the money that comes with the privilege.

At the same time, Luffy could go through hell and back for the sake of helping people out, especially his friends. Luffy attract all kinds of people, the good and the bad. He also attracts all kinds of trouble. He had some luck with friends and a penchant for causing ruckus everywhere he go.

Luffy is different, so different from him and Sabo. Sabo knows it too that's why he's also keeping a close watch on Luffy. In the end they compromised. No bugs and Ace could only install some cameras in the living room and threshold and Sabo could wiretap the phone but they would be sharing. They begrudgingly agreed.

It's been weeks since he last checked the footage. Ace saw a raven haired tall guy coming in and out of the house for a few days and simply dismissed him as another one of the countless people that Luffy helped out, but Ace had a nagging feeling that there's something off about the guy, call it intuition.

Ace is not that fond of listening to phone conversations but Sabo gave him access to his records and start playing it one by one, his nagging feeling getting stronger the more he saw the guy on the screen. It's as if he saw the guy before but he couldn't quite remember where, but it feels like it was a very important thing to remember.

Until he caught on in more than a month old phone calls when Luffy found somebody bleeding to death in some alleyway at midnight, he was calling Zoro at the time. After that, conversations became more interesting.

Especially when Zoro started reporting to their father about the guy who seemed to be done in by some mafias and is most likely a member of mafia himself. When Ace heard that bits of details, his blood ran cold.

 _Damn! How many weeks has it been since then?! How could Luffy get in so much trouble?! And be involved with a mafia no less. Did Sabo know about it?_

As Ace contemplated if Sabo is hiding things from him, he kept listening. There are no more important phone calls other that when Luffy settled the hospital bills via phone call and Ace sighed. Of course both him and Sabo knew that Luffy is not really using the monthly allowance that they had been giving Luffy for himself.

Then he finally listened to the last phone call..

" _Oh Luffy so glad you called, though I'm working.."_

"Uhm Sabo, I need some-" But before he could say he need some help he was cut off.

" _You know, that damn Ace is bragging that he gave you more allowance than I did this month. He really pissed me off..! I'm also increasing the allowance I'm giving you…! I won't let him win..!"_

"Uhmm, Sabo… I don't really need more allow-.." He was cut off again..

" _Hey, but at least you called me.. I can brag that in his face..! I bet he keeps calling you like a stalker he is…. By the way, the men I hired tailing you told me you didn't go to your part time job today.."_

"But Sabo, you're also stalking m-.."

" _So glad you're taking a break, you don't really need to work, you're our baby brother. What do you want for you birthday? A car? A condo? Oh yeah, an A-grade meat?"_

"Sabo, my birthday is not until next yea-".. Luffy sighed inwardly. Both Ace and Sabo are pampering him too much, even making it a competition..

" _Oh and I hope you're not getting yourself in more trouble.."_

" _Yes.. I just need a bit of help Sabo.."_

"…"

" _Geez, let me, talked first okay?!"_

"…"

" _Just talk to my lawyer about the technical stuff, it's not like I understand even half of the things she said…"_

"…"

" _YOU GOT INTO A BIG TROUBLE ENOUGH TO NEED A LAWYER?!"_

" _It's not trouble really, it's just about Law the guy I picked up bleeding to death in an alleyway weeks ago.."_

" _WHY WOULD YOU NEED A LAWYER?! DID HE DO SOMETHING?!"_

" _Geez, Sabo. I couldn't even have a proper conversation with you…! It's not like that. I just need help regarding him and talk to Robin, she can explain it more clearly. And please stop shouting already, my ears hurt."_

"… _."_ The person must've started speaking normally on the other line because Law ceased hearing what the other person is saying..

" _Yes ,I'll be careful.."_

"… _."_

" _Yes, I'll call you back tonight.."_

"…"

" _No, I'm not in trouble, just talk to Robin first, please?"_

"…"

" _Yep, Ace called a few hours ago. I kind of missed his voice 'cause I kept missing his calls Shishishishi…"_

" _WHAT?! YOU MISSED THAT FRIGGIN' STALKER WITH A BROTHER COMPLEX?! WHO DO YOU LIKE MORE?! ME OR ACE?!"_

" _Stupid. I like you both.. Shishishi…"_

" _WHAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO MISS THAT FRIGGIN' MUSCLEHEAD WHO'S OUT OF THE COUNTRY ALL THE TIME..! YOU OUGHT TO MOVE FROM THAT PLACE BECAUSE I KNOW ACE INSTALLED SOME MICRO SURVEILANCE CAMERA IN YOUR PLACE..! I'LL BUY YOU A NEW MANSION AND I'LL HANDLE THE MOVING…!"_

" _Sabo, please lower your voice and we're getting out of topic. Just talk to Robin okay? Love you, bye.."_ Then a loud slam that almost shattered Ace eardrums.

Oh, Ace is pissed alright, for lots of reasons..! Sabo is really badmouthing him and it seems like Luffy had gotten into something complicated…

 _That's it…! I'm going home..! Let's see if Sabo can mouth off like that in front of me and more importantly, I have to see Luffy…!_

…

(LAW'S POV)

"Do you want to go to college?"

When Luffy asked that out of the blue in the dining table, it caught Law off guard. It's the last things he expected Luffy to ask. For the first time, Law's mind is wiped blank by that question. "Excuse me?" He finally said.

"I said College, Tora-o.. I wonder if you're interested. I'm sorry I read the investigation report. I know that you haven't been to school much." Luffy admitted guiltily and Law should've been raving mad now because really, that's a serious invasion of privacy, but he couldn't be mad at Luffy.

He sighed in defeat. "I haven't even graduated properly in elementary school how could you talk about college, besides that's not the point. I don't even have some legal papers and whatnot, I couldn't just simply go to school.." Law finally said.

"No worries, my lawyer Robin took care of the paperwork. And about that, Robin said she would talk to you personally since I'm not good at explaining things. She said you just need to take acceleration exam or something. She also said she'll arrange for your examination review and tutors."

Once again, Law was left speechless..

 _Had it always been this easy? You can easily solve everything with money? He had been suffering most of his life and now he was being offered a way out of those misery because Luffy had the money…?_

 _The fucking money…!_

 _Life is really unfair…._

Law was filled with silent rage but he did his best to control his temper…

"I… I'll think about it…" Law finally said as he got up and left the dining table suddenly, leaving Luffy wondering…

 **DISCLAIMERS:**

 **I wish i'm Oda…! Thanks for reading… Please feel free to share your suggestions, opinions and constructive criticisms.. I might not be able to update weekly because of school and stuff but I'll do my best…**

 **Thanks a bunch to all the followers, favorites and reviewers..!**

 **LeafyxThiefy- Thanks for the early update of Summer and Winter..! I love it…!**

 **Apple Bloom-Thanks for the review and so glad you like the chapter..**

 **Paulie MickeyJ- Awww, your latest chapter of Role Play touched me so much it made me teary and all..! Hope it was longer or something…! It's my favorite chapter yet…!**

 **Lionel Orlando- Thanks for the support, encouragements and the ideas, I think this chapter is a bit slow paced? I wanted to apply your idea of apprehending Doflamingo and the whole family.. The usual, it's all possible because of all of your brilliant ideas. Thank you…!**

 **Rain raiden- So glad you took a liking to the story… Thanks for the review and have a nice day…**

 **Sarge1130- That surgeon of death epithet is a mere whim, so glad you like it… I hope it's not getting boring or progressing too slow.. Thanks for the review..**

edited


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the late updates guys…! I've been really busy lately, but I'll try updating weekly as much as possible when I can.**_

 _ **All thanks to Lionel Orlando for this chapter..! It's all thanks to his support, encouragements and ideas that I'm still here going with the story..! Honestly I could name him co-writer in the story already..! Thank you so much…!**_

 _ **To all LawLu fans, don't miss under that sun's The Sofa You Never Sat On Paulie Mickeyj's The Sofa You Fell Asleep On, LeafyxThiefy's Summer and Winter as well as Roo17's Angels…**_

 _I never hated myself as much as I did at that time…_

 _The one time that that little girl looked at me with her sorrowful eyes, pleading and begging me to take her away from there. She's begging me to take her anywhere but there. Looking at her, it was like looking at Lamie._

 _Lamie…_

 _Lamie…_

 _My beloved little sister Lamie…_

 _I failed her before and she died as a result. No matter how much I think about that night and dream about it every night, what's done is done. I was powerless and I wasn't there at that time. She died and I failed to protect her._

 _Lamie is my one and only beloved little sister and when she needed me the most, I wasn't even there. I let her suffer alone. I hated myself then and I hate myself now, because despite claiming I still haven't lose my humanity, I still choose to upheld my image and shove the girl away._

 _Now it's eating at my conscience, at my insides and in the very depths of my mind. It made me wonder what the hell am my doing all these years? If surviving through dirty means and losing my humanity is the process is the price that I have to pay, then my life be damned. I might as well have died that night on a staged fire accident._

 _It made me rethink the life I've been living up until now. My parents died upholding their beliefs in exposing the corruption of the government, my sweet and innocent little sister died before she even get to enjoy her life and live to the fullest, she was never given the chance._

 _For a thousandth time I wondered why did I even survive? Surely if there's a person in my family who deserved to live the most, it's not me. My loving mother who did her best to become a caring mother while being a career woman. My father who's always gruff and aloof, who spoiled his whole family silly…_

 _Then there's Lamie, the perfect little girl that every parents would wish to have. Compared to them, I'm nothing. So why did I get to live, when they all died? Now, recalling that little girl on the warehouse agonize me to no end._

 _I thought I had forgotten about it. I thought the pain finally dulled to the point that I don't have to recall it anymore or dream about it every night. But seeing her sorrowful eyes, it's like a hit in the gut. It reminds me how I failed Lamie all those years ago. I failed her and she died._

 _And now…_

 _I'm about to fail somebody again. A failure that I cannot afford because it meant destroying lives._

 _I can't…_

 _I can't do it…_

 _I can't just simply walk away….._

 _I made up my mind…_

 _There's no point in living if I can't even help a little girl._

… _._

 _How easy it is to be simply born rich…_

Law knows it's more than just awfully rude to walked away from Luffy suddenly when the said person is only all too happy to inform him about the prospect of going to college like any other normal person, though it's a bit later than most people.

If Law had to be honest with himself, he's more than just happy with the. Law is ecstatic. Thinking about the endless possibilities that would open up to him when he finally becomes an educated person. He no longer had to involved himself with shady jobs and mingle with shady people one step away from being arrested.

Really, if there's a person who wanted to go to school properly so much it hurt, it would be him. Law already lost the good part of the decade involving himself with the Donquixote Family, the biggest mafia of the country.

If he had a choice. If he wasn't running away from both the government and the DOnquixote family. If only he wasn't registered as a dead person. If only he was born differently. If only he had the money. If only he had the power.

But Law doesn't possess any of that. He never had a choice and he's running away both from the government and from the mafia. To top it off, he already had his death certificates in the archives. He couldn't choose to be born differently and so it was decreed that he neither had the money nor the power.

But Luffy is born different from him…

Luffy is a person who was born with everything Law doesn't have. He was born rich. He had caretakers and as well as friends in the guise of Zoro and Sanji, they were more like guardians than hired people serving Luffy. There's also brothers who kept calling Luffy. Law have yet to meet Luffy's 'brothers', but the way they always talk to Luffy on the phone already speaks volume about how much they care about Luffy.

Then there's also Luffy's parents. Though nobody in the house mentioned about Luffy's parents yet, they had to be some rich people. Probably some business tycoon who thinks they're high and almighty because they can afford people's lives.

Law sighed.

He didn't mean to be biased and be rude to Luffy, the person who helped him so much. Whether Law wanted it or not, he owed Luffy his life, he also owed him all the care Luffy gave the whole time he was in the hospital. He never got the chance to wallow on self pity or regret the fact that he survived.

Luffy chase all the negativity away from him and he started viewing the world and the people differently because of a certain strange kid who is both stupid and yet at the same time, he can be smart enough to say all the things that Law wanted to hear the most.

Somehow, it was all going well, though he is yet to completely open up to Luffy, he knows given the time he would eventually. Luffy had that effect on people. He can make people have a positive outlook of everything and make everybody open up to him.

Just that, suddenly knowing Luffy is a rich kid make something in his brain to flip upside down. Law imagined Luffy to be everything, but a rich sheltered kid, comfortable and pampered. Somehow, it made Law bitter about how unfair life can be even though it's not Luffy's fault.

*Knock*Knock*

Law was jolted from his train of thought when he heard the knock on his door. He knew with certainty that it's probably Luffy. Sanji would kick the door down and let himself in. Zoro had no reason to knock at his door unless it's important.

Law knows he ought to talk to Luffy properly, maybe apologize or something for leaving abruptly when the boy is all too happy to inform him about college. If not an apology, at least an acceptable excuse. Though Luffy is a goofy idiot who never cared about such trivial things, Law still felt he had wronged Luffy somehow and he had to make it right. Law grew up in an environment where every little bit of help and some kindness are not given away for free. And yet, Luffy had been unconditionally kind to him.

Law is conflicted.. He wanted to be kind to Luffy and yet he wanted to hurt him terribly. He wanted to hurt Luffy for all the wrong reasons. He wanted to hurt Luffy because he was born with everything that Law yearned for all his life…

Law reluctantly got up from the bed and walk towards the door. As he expected, it's no other than Luffy. "Oh, hey.. About what I said about earlier, I'm sorry if I had offended you in any way. I didn't mean to pry about your life an all. I know we had been rude enough to investigate you and start digging about your past. Really, I'm sorry. But please think about it.."

In more ways than one, Law seriously think that there is something fundamentally wrong in this conversation. Luffy shouldn't be the one apologizing. Though it's true he was raving mad about being investigated, he's not that mad anymore. In fact, now that he think about it, he would do the same if he were on their shoes.

 _Heck, if I was on Luffy's shoes, I wouldn't fucking help some suspicious person bleeding to death in an alley the middle of the night. Let alone, pay for their hospital bills and giving them a place to stay, so please somebody explain to me why is Luffy the one apologizing…!_

Law's eyebrow twitched. "No.. No I'm not mad. Just.. Well I'm just surprised. I've been out of school for so long I don't know if I'm fit for college or something. I wonder if I could pass the entrance exam of a third rate college at this level." What a poor excuse, Law knows that because he was intelligent enough to pass a first rate college no sweat, he never neglected studying and pair with the fact that he love reading various books.

Yes, it's a poor excuse, everybody with half the observation skills would know he's lying. But Luffy is an idiot fortunately(or unfortunately) so he got away with that excuse just fine. "Oh, I see…!" And, just like that Luffy is all smiles again, shedding his gloomy atmosphere like a noh mask.

"If you're worried about that, my lawyer is planning to arrange various tutors for you. You don't have to worry. After taking some practice test, my lawyer will know what kind of educations program or whatnot you would need. Not that I understand half of what she said. Well, whatever, just tell me if you finally decided.." Luffy just said.

Law just wanted to face palm in Luffy's idiocy, but he settled down with sighing. On the other hand, he frowned at the fact that Luffy arranged everything. Or maybe not Luffy but the money. Really, the possibilities are endless when you have the money at your disposal.

"I see, I'll think about it tonight. More importantly, where is the nearest library on the area?" Law changed the topic, he gets uncomfortable talking about his education and the fact that Luffy had enough money to pull everything off.

"Ah library? Wait a minute…" Luffy dashed to his room and in half a minute he gave Law a flyer. Law read the flyer of a library and a bookstore, the address is also written. "A friend of mine owned a library and a bookstore. Well, just think about it, Tora-o..! Goodnight.."

Law was left wondering what just happened..

The next day…

Law is an early riser. But it was probably due to the fact that he only ever slept five hours a day. Before Law could give Sanji the satisfactions of kicking his door down when he calls for breakfast. He made his way to the dining room and find Sanji's back, cooking breakfast.

He didn't greet Sanji or anything, but plate of food and mug of coffee is automatically placed in front of him. "Breakfast, shitty stray. Eat everything up and no leftovers if you don't want to die from choking to death if I shoved it down your throat along with the plate.."

Law's vein throbbed, not because of Sanji's threat or being called shitty. He hated the fact that Sanji is calling him a 'stray', because it was close to the truth. He wanted to shout at Sanji to tell him he had a name, but he bit back all those words because it would only trouble Luffy if he started antagonizing people in the house.

Instead he asked "Is Luffy still asleep?". Sanji already turned his back to Law and just said "Nope, he already left for work." Sanji said while puffing rings of smokes. Law wanted to preach Sanji about cigarettes bad effects to a human body but he didn't because all chain smokers knew that fact already and they still wanted to smoke. A futile effort so why bother telling them off?

 _Wait, what? Did Sanji just said work? Luffy is working?_

 _Who on their right minds would hire Luffy?!_

Law wanted to ask Sanji for details, but Law doesn't want the man to gloat at his face that knowing his benefactors work is the least of the things he ought to know and then proceed to insulting him. Law just sighed instead of asking. Despite of the little time he knew Sanji, Law already know him enough to know how Sanji would retort to the question.

He doesn't have anything to do for the day so he decided to pay a visit to the library that Luffy referred to. Although he was bothered by lots of things in life, there is only one thing that could ultimately make him relatively calm and relax no matter the situation or circumstances, reading books.

Really, the place is not far off. Only a walking distance from Luffy's place and it's a good thing to exercise a little when Law had been cooped up in the hospital bed for weeks. His wound is mostly healed anyway, walking would do him good especially if he's going to a library and be able to read a good book.

The idea of combining a library and a bookstore is great. The library section and the bookstore section is clearly divided, there's a reading area that even sell snacks and coffee. The place is pretty big to. But Law guessed it was only to be expected in the residential area that can only be afforded by rich people. Everything practically screamed high class.

Maybe that's the instinct that pushed him to run on that particular alley that night where Luffy found him. He was yearning for this place. He had been here a bit before solely on business not for sightseeing and even then he was impressed by this area of the city. It was isolated and free from all the dirty things and shady business happening around the other area and somehow Law envied them.

As Law made his way on Medicine Section, he was bumped on his sides by a person carrying stacks of books and the said books toppled on the floor, the raven haired teen carrying the said books went to pick it up while Law was wincing in pain. Lucky enough, it's not his wound, but his other side, but being bumped by the corner of a hard bound books still hurts.

Law finally took a good look at the raven haired teen who was still bent over picking up the books on the floor. He was about to reprimand him when the teen got up and bowed in apology "I'm really sorry sir for bumping into you.."

"Luffy?" Law asked testily unable to believe it at first. There's no mistaking that lanky built, that messy raven hair and his voice. Of course when he finally got on his feet, Law could see his face. It was definitely Luffy, wearing a collared shirt with the printed name and logo of the said library and bookstore, paired with blacked slacks and leather shoes.

Luffy face automatically split into a wide grin when he saw Law's face. "Oh! Tora-o…! Didn't know you'd be here so early.. You came after all, shishishishi. I still have work to do so later, okay? Have a nice day.." Luffy picked up the stacks of books once again and walk away.

Once again, Law's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. It seems like Luffy still had a lot of things in him that Law didn't know of. Just when he Law finally thinks he had Luffy all figured out, only to have it all turned around in one moment to another..

 _At least I'm not bored…_

 **TO MY REVIEWERS:**

 **I'm sorry I never get around into replying individually like I used to for I had been busy. So busy I'm surprised that I was able to update today at all. Anyway, Thank you very much for the support and encouragements…!**

 **Paulie Mickeyj: Aww, sequel to The Sofa You Fell Asleep On…! Great story…! I love it really…! Thanks for the support and encouragement and if you have some idea about funny interactions with Ace, Sabo and Luffy, feel free to share them.**

 **Poyochin: Thanks for the review and to your apparent excitement to how the story is going. Aww, I love Noblesse.**

 **Sarge1130: Thanks for the review. Yep, jealousy is what drives Law to hurt Luffy to some extent I guess. You could say it's a driving force. SO glad you noticed that, I thought I didn't make that apparent enough in the previous chapter..**

 **LeafyxThiefy: You might've guessed right my friend. It might have something to do with the girl why Law's life suddenly turned upside down but I'm not going to reveal more for I know most people hate spoilers. Anyway, I already finished editing the previous chapter. Thanks for the heads up, for I am way too in a hurry to notice most of the time. Anyway, hope you update Summer and Winter soon..!**

 **Lionel Orlando: Thank you very much for all the help, the support, the encouragements that you've done for me from the start of the story. Though I'm way too busy to reply sooner that I should have, know that I appreciate the all the ideas you've been giving me and you're one of the biggest reason why Stray became quite a long story with an actual thick plot that. Aww, I love you so much my dear friend…! *sob*sob* I wouldn't be able to update and expand the story if it weren't for you. Somehow, you've been in touched with everything in the story and your sensibilities about everything excites me because it always resonates with mine. Again, thank you..**

 **Apple Bloom: Aww, there's no such thing as late in reviewing. Thank you very much for the support and encouragement and for taking time leaving review, know that more than half the readers don't even bother with that so I appreciate the sentiments of review all the time. Thank you so much…!**

 **Unknown(Guest): Thank you very much for the review..! Have a nice day.**


End file.
